Thing's always get better
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: So...yes another Jiley/Moe story.I totally love Niley as well but this one seemed better for Jiley/Moe. Anyways! This is the story of a girl who is forced to leave her hometown behind and move to CA. But with the past stay in the past? Find out!  :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a new story I'm working on. I really like it so far. Tell me what you think!(:**

Chapter 1

It was the first day of junior year. I was so nervous. I had just moved to California from Arizona. Why did I move you? My dad and wife number three wanted to "see what else was out there.", as they so nicely put it. My real mom died when I was six years old, and since then I've had two other step moms. It's been…interesting. They usually never last more than a year or so. But the real reason we moved was because wife number three wants to peruse her dream of making it as a big time actress in Hollywood. She had been talking about since the day I met her. So here I am. Good old California.

I didn't know what to expect at my new school. I walked down the hall with no clue as to where I was going. I wondered around for at least ten minutes before I found where my locker was. I knew it was a good idea to have my dad drop me off at school early. I opened the locker and started putting my things in it.

That's when he hit me.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the boy asked holding his hand out for me to take.

I ignored it and got up.

"As okay as I can be. Just watch where you're running. This is a school hallway."

"What are you the safety monitor?" he asked flashing me a charming smile.

"No. I'd just rather not get knocked over again."

I turned back to my locker expecting him to walk away. He didn't.

"I'm Joe ."

He leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Well Joe , thank you for knocking me over. But now I need to go find my first class."

I turned to walk away but he walked with me.

"Where's your first class?"

I looked down at my schedule and was about to answer but he grabbed it from my hands and looked at it.

He smiled again and handed it back to me.

"Looks like we have first period together."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is."

He held out his hand again for me to hold onto.

I was hesitant at first but took it anyways and let him take me through the hall and to the classroom.

"And here we are."

He still had hold of my hand.

I looked down at our hands and he let go.

"Sorry."

He blushed a little.

"Well thank you for helping me find the class."

"It's the least I can do for knocking you over."

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well thanks."

"Hey Joe . Looking good." A girl said walking by him and winking.

I turned and took a seat in the back.

"So I don't remember seeing you around here last year. Are you new?"

Joe took the seat next to me.

"Yeah."

"Where are you from?"

"Arizona."

"Oh cool. What brings you here to California?"

"My dad and his new wife."

"Does she live her or something?"

"No, she's just been complaining about it since she met my dad and he finally caved and moved us here."

"Oh. Well you'll love it here."

"We'll see."

By lunch I was ready to just drop out of school. I wanted nothing more than to be back in Arizona with my friends. I found an open table with nobody sitting at it. I was content being alone. It didn't last long though.

"Hi." A perky girl said standing in front of the table.

"Um hi." I said shyly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all."

"Thanks. I'm Demi. "

"I'm Miley."

"Nice to meet you."

Demi ended up being really cool. She and I talked the whole lunch period.

"We should hang out again tomorrow." Demi said as we walked to our next class, which we had together.

"We should. It was fun hanging out today."

Things seemed to be looking up. So the first day wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I was at my locker after school when Joe showed up again. Turns out the locker he was leaning against this morning was his.

"So how was the first day?" he asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"See? Now it only goes up from here."

"I hope so."

I closed my locker and started to walk away.

"Hey wait up."

I turned and faced him.

That's when I saw his sparkling hazel eyes for the first time. I couldn't help but stare. They were beautiful. I quickly snapped out of it.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry again about knocking you over this morning. Not exactly the smoothest first impression."

"It's okay." I said as we walked.

"I'm sure it wasn't exactly the best way to start off your day."

"Really, it was nothing. Plus you took me to my first class which was a huge help because I would have been wondering around for a while. I've had worse days."

"At least I could do something right."

I laughed and we kept walking.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said about to start walking home.

"Hey wait, let me walk with you." He said catching up.

"It's okay, you don't have too."

"I was heading in this direction anyways."

"Fine if you insist." I said laughing a little.

We walked in silence for a while. But the silence was soon interrupted by a car full of people stopped next to us. I assumed they were friends of Joe s since they were calling his name. I just kept walking. I figured he got in the car with his friends because he didn't catch up or anything. I didn't care though. I just took my iPod out and listened to music the rest of the way home.

No one was home when I got there. I looked around and saw all the boxes that haven't been unpacked yet. I moved past them and went into the kitchen, where I found a note from Linda, my new step mom.

It read:

Miley,

Went to an audition. Be home late. Your dad called too and said he was going to be late as well. I left money for you to order a pizza.

Love Linda

I sighed and pushed the note aside. I went up to my room and continued to unpack. I didn't bother doing any homework. Not that I really had any since it was only the first day, and plus all it was all papers that needed to be signed by my dad.

At 5:30 p.m. I ordered pizza and it was there by 6:00 p.m. I heard the doorbell ring and quickly came down the stairs to let the pizza person in.

"Okay, I've got a large cheese-" but the guy stopped midsentence. "Miley?"

I looked up and met eyes with Joe .

**Review?(: hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you couldn't tell already Miley isn't famous, and neither are the Jonas Brothers…even though you've only seen Joe so far…haha. Basically no one is famous! Pardon my rant! Review?(:**

Chapter 2

I looked up and met eyes with Joe.

"Oh. Uh hi."

Why him? Out of everyone in the world why him?

"I didn't know you lived here."

"I wouldn't expect you to know that."

"About after school-"

"Can I have my pizza? I'm not getting any younger here."

I didn't want to get into it with him. I didn't care.

"Oh. Yeah. Here." He said handing me the pizza.

"Thanks." I said handing him the money.

"No problem."

I was about to close the door but he held it open with his foot.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For ditching you after school."

"I don't care about it. I kept walking anyways. I only just met you I wouldn't expect you to have to stay with me all the time. I'm a big girl."

"I still feel bad about it."

"Well don't."

I caught a glimpse of someone getting out of a car and coming toward my house behind Joe. He noticed I was looking behind him so he turned to look. That's when I saw who it was.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

Nick was my boyfriend in Arizona.

"I came to see you."

I was still shocked to be seeing him. The last time we spoke, we had a fight and then I left.

"But why? You made it pretty clear you didn't want to see me again."

"That's why I came to see you. We need to talk."

Then he noticed Stephen.

"Who's this?"

"Oh uh a guy from school and I guess the pizza delivery guy."

"But I was just leaving. I'll see you tomorrow Miley."

"Sure. Bye."

Nick and I walked back into the house.

"What did you want to talk about exactly?" I asked taking the pizza into the kitchen.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before you left. I didn't mean it. I was just upset that you were leaving and I didn't want you to go. So I thought it would be easier if I was mad at you for it but seeing how hurt you looked has been haunting me since and I needed to come see you."

"I didn't want to leave you Nick. If it were up to me I would still be in Arizona."

"I know that." He said cupping my face.

I closed my eyes and felt him kiss my lips softly.

You could say Nick is my first love. We grew up together and he's been there for me since as long as I can remember.

"I miss you." I said looking up at him.

"I miss you too."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

Nick ended up staying the night and my dad and Linda never knew.

"Morning beautiful." He said when I opened my eyes.

"Morning." I said lying back on his bare chest.

Nickwas also the first and only guy I've ever slept with. And last night we got into it.

"You should play hooky today."

"I can't."

I got up and started putting my clothes back on.

"At least let me drive you to school today."

"Fine." I said smiling.

He kissed me and started to get dressed.

"I'll pick you up after school right here." He said when we arrived at school.

"Okay. Thanks for the ride."

I quickly kissed him then got out of the car.

"So you got a boyfriend after being here for a day?" Joe asked me at our lockers.

"No. He was my boyfriend in Arizona."

"So what's he doing here?"

"Visiting me? What else?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then."

"You didn't seem exactly happy to see him."

"We got into a fight before I left, and he told me he never wanted to see me again so I was just a little surprised to see him here."

"What was the fight about?"

"He was upset about me leaving."

"Ah. Did you guys work things out?"

I smiled to myself and thought about how we "worked things out".

"Yeah. You could say that." I said closing my locker and heading toward class.

"Hey Miley!" Demi said stepping into place with me.

"Oh hey Demi."

"Where are you headed?"

"Math."

"Ew. Math in the morning?"

"I know! Not exactly my choice in a first period."

"I have math last."

"Lucky."

"I know. See you at lunch."

Then she turned the corner and walked into her classroom.

"Making lunch plans with people already?"

It was Joe.

"Yeah. I guess."

I walked into the classroom and sat where I had the day before. So did Joe.

"Well since you already have lunch plans. What are you doing after school? "

Was he for real?

"Nick's picking me up."

I saw his face fall a little.

"Oh. Of course. How long is he here for?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

I nodded and started getting ready for class to start.

"Hey Joe." Some girl said with a flirty smile.

"Oh. Selena."

"When's the first game? I'd love to see you play."

"Friday."

He didn't seem to notice that she was flirting with him.

"Goodie."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming Miley?"

I felt the girl glare at me.

"Oh. I don't know. I don't really understand football."

"I could explain it to you."

"It's okay. If Nick's still in town Friday I'll probably have plans with him."

I felt the glaring stop. I knew that would get her to back off. I didn't want to start anything with anyone. Plus I know girls like this. When they feel threatened, the attack.

"Oh. That's too bad."

"I could use some help understanding it. Do you think you could help me?" she asked wrapping a strand of hair around her finger and batting her eyes.

"Maybe."

This girl was obviously upset by the answer, so she stomped her foot and took her seat.

After class when I was getting all my stuff together, Selena approached me.

"Stay away from Joe." She said resting her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" I asked standing up.

"He's off limits."

"I wasn't trying anything with him. Besides I have a boyfriend, and if I do recall I declined his offer to teach me about football."

"Good. Keep it that way."

I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"So word on the street is that you're trying to steal Joe away from Selena." Demi said sitting down at our table at lunch.

"Is that what she's saying?" I asked annoyed.

"Well she seems to think you're a threat."

"But I'm not. I have a boyfriend. They both know this."

"Oh you do? What's his name?"

"Nick."

"Sounds sexy."

"He is in my eyes."

"Aw! Does he go here?"

"No. He's from Arizona. I moved here from there."

"Oh so it's a long distance thing?"

"I guess. I'm not really sure how it's going to work. But hopefully when he picks me up after school today we can talk."

"Wait he's here?"

"Yeah. He just showed up last night out of the blue."

"Sounds romantic."

"It kind of was. Before I left we got into this huge fight and he told me he never wanted to see me again, but then last night he apologized and explained himself and we made up."

"Aw. How long have you two been together?"

"Three years. We've known each other since we were four."

"That's cute! Do you love him?"

"Of course I do!" I said laughing.

"Have you guys, you know done it?"

Something I learned about Demi very quickly was she liked to know everything and liked to ask very personal questions. But I couldn't help but blush at the question and thinking about last night.

"Oh my gosh you guys totally have!"

"Okay, okay we have!"

"Damn girl. You have it good. A guy you've known your whole life. A guy you know you trust and won't just leave you after."

"Yeah. I guess I do. Tyler's pretty amazing."

"But you know who's even better? Joe!" Joe said sitting down next to me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Just stopped by to say hello!"

"Hi. Now you can go."

"What's the hurry Miley?" Demi asked.

I shot her an icy glare.

She flashed me a large grin.

"Yeah what's the hurry? Trying to get rid of me?"

"I was trying to enjoy a nice lunch with my friend Demi here."

"Hi Demi."

"Hey Joe."

"You know each other?"

"Yeah. Joe's my brother."

My eyes widened.

"Oh."

I was surprised.

"Yep. Demi's my little sister."

"Only by a year!"

Demi was a sophomore, which wasn't a big deal. It was the fact that Joe was her brother.

"I still think of you as my baby sister."

"Only I'm not a baby."

"But to me you are."

Who knows how much longer this would have gone on. So I decided to step in.

"Should I just leave you two alone to have your sibling moments?"

"Sorry." They both said.

I could tell Joe really loved his sister, and that she looked up to him.

"It's okay." I said laughing.

"Wait. Is this the girl you said you knocked over yesterday?" Demi asked.

He told her that?

I couldn't help but laugh and slightly blush.

"This was the new girl you met?"

"What are the odds that we met the same person?" Joe asked.

"Hold on. If this is the girl you knocked over, that means this is the same girl you were ranting on about after-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Joe said cutting her off.

"You were ranting?"

"Psh. No. Why would I rant?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you. Should I be asking Demi instead?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "I wasn't ranting."

"Whatever you say." I said standing up. "I'll see you later Demi."

"See you later."

Then I walked away.

"You totally like her." Demi said once I was far enough away not to hear.

"What? No. I only met her yesterday." He said not looking at Demi.

"Then why did you feel so bad about leaving her alone after school yesterday? And then after work you came home acting weird."

"I'm just being nice. She's a nice girl. She didn't know anyone so I'm being nice."

"Whatever you say." Demi said standing now.

But before she walked away she looked at Joe.

"She has a boyfriend. And she loves him."

Joe put his face in his hands.

**And sorry now if any of the names don't end up write! This was a story with different names but I changed it to be a jiley/moe story…oh and the Jonas Brothers aren't related in case you couldn't tell already and Demi and Joe are. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After school while I was still at my locker Joe came up and opened his locker.

"Hi." I said

"Hi." He didn't look at me.

Was he mad at me?

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well." he said turning to me. "There's this girl. And I like her but she has a boyfriend and I haven't known her very long but I can't get her out of my head. What do you think I should do?"

He was facing me now.

"Well if she has a boyfriend I guess there really isn't much you can do. Just try being a friend to her. Maybe she'll realize she has feelings for you too."

"Thanks." He said before hugging me.

"No problem."

"Walk out with me?" he asked holding his arm out for me.

I smiled.

"Sure." I said linking arms with him.

Once we were outside, we were both cracking up laughing, because instead of walking down the hall we were skipping.

"Do you know how ridiculous we looked?" I asked still laughing.

"That was priceless! Did you see that teachers face as she chased after us?"

We couldn't stop laughing.

The moment soon ended when I head Nick's car horn.

"Oh. That's Nick. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Have fun."

We quickly hugged and I ran to Nick's car.

"Hey." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Wasn't that guy you were with the pizza delivery guy from last night?" Nick asked starting to drive.

"Oh yeah." I said like it was no big deal.

"How was school?" he asked taking my hand and holding it.

"You know same old, same old."

"That boring huh?"

"Pretty much. Oh but I did get a snotty girl mad at me because she thought I was trying to 'steal her man' as she put it."

"Why did she think that?"

"Because I was talking to him. She even came up right as I was telling them about you, she still thinks I was trying something even though it was clear I wasn't."

"You were talking about me?" he asked smiling.

"Of course." I said smiling too.

We pulled up in front of my house. Nick pulled me into his lap and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him.

"I love you Miley." Nick said holding me

"I love you too Nick." I said resting my forehead against his.

We sat like that for a couple minutes, and then went inside. Linda and my dad weren't home, as usual.

"Nick?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Didn't school start already in Arizona?"

"No it starts next week."

"And your parents are okay with you being here? Or did you not tell them as usual and just leave?"

"What does it matter?"

"Nick!"

"What? You know my parent's they don't care!"

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Miley, don't worry okay? Let's just enjoy our time together." He said sitting next to me.

"I wish I never moved here. Or at the very least you lived here too." I cuddled up to his chest and he wrapped his arm around me.

He pulled me into his lap and I looked up into his eyes. I loved being with Nick. I kissed him and he pulled me by the waist closer to him. It amazes me how much I can get away with these days. Ever since my dad married Linda he's been busier than ever, and now that we're here she's not home much either. I've practically had to raise myself since my mom died. I'm not saying my dad is a bad dad he just doesn't understand teenage girls.

"Should we order the pizza?" I asked getting off the couch and putting my shirt back on.

"We weren't done yet." Nick said getting up and pulling me back to him.

"Yes we were. You don't have a condom remember?" I said turning and facing him.

"But you're still on the pill."

"Nick, we've gone over this." I said pulling away and going into the kitchen.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said following.

"Let's just get some food in us okay? My dad left money for pizza again."

"Okay." He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my shoulder as I called in the order. The door bell rang.

"I got it!" I said calling up stairs to Nick who was in the bathroom.

"Why am I not surprised that you're the one delivering this?" I said smiling when I opened the door.

It was Joe.

"Because this is my route and you secretly wanted to see me." He said leaning in the frame of the doorway.

"Oh yeah that's so it. How did you know?" I said teasing him.

Nick came down the stairs shirtless and wrapped his arms around my waist. To be honest it was a little weird having Nick all over me with Joe around. I saw Joe's eyes sink a little.

"Anyways here's your pizza. Have a nice rest of your night." He said walking away.

"Wait Joe." I said pulling away from Nick and going after him.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot the money." I said handing it to him.

"Oh. Thanks." He said with a fake smile.

I stood there and watched him drive away. Once he was gone I sighed and walked back into the house. Nick ended up staying the night again. It amazed me who oblivious my dad and Linda were. They don't bother checking on me anymore when they get home.

"Nick?" I asked while we were lying in my bed.

"Yeah babe?" he asked half asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay. Night."

I couldn't sleep that night. I ended up getting out of bed and getting dressed at 3:00 a.m. I wasn't sure why I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because I had a lot on my mind. I walked out the front door and headed down the street. Usually whenever I left the house at 3:00 a.m. it was to go see Nick or something but never just because I couldn't sleep. I didn't really know where I was going considering I only moved here a few days ago. Since the only place I knew my way to and from was the school I walked there. It was weird seeing the school completely empty. I made a few laps around the school then decided to walk back home. At this point it was about 5:30 a.m. As I was walking I noticed the early morning joggers starting to come out. There was a jogger coming toward me. But when we met eyes he stopped and took an ear bud out of his ear.

"Well look who it is."

Of course, it was Joe. He just seemed to be showing up everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Why am I not surprised that I ran into you?" I said crossing my arms.

"This is the route I take every morning."

"You do this every morning?"

"Have to stay in shape for football."

"I guess that makes sense."

"What are you doing out here? You don't look like the running type."

"I couldn't sleep. I've been out since 3:00 a.m."

"Dang. What have you been doing?"

"I was just at the school, but people are going to start waking up so I was heading back before anyone realizes I've been gone."

"That wouldn't be good."

"Not that it would matter, I could be out all night and not get home until the next morning and no one would notice."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true, my dad is so wrapped up in his own world he doesn't pay as much attention to mine."

"Well what about your mom?"

We started walking.

"She died when I was six, and my step mom's haven't been around long enough to build any kind of real relationship."

"Step moms?"

"I'm on step mom number two."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry. I'm sure your dad still loves you though and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know he does, I'm not saying he's a bad dad he just needs to be around more. Like these past two nights I've had to have pizza for dinner and the only company I've had is Nick."

"Does that mean I'll be expecting to drop by your house later tonight to give you pizza?"

"Most likely." I said laughing.

"Well I guess that gives me something to look forward too."

Talking to Joe was so easy. He didn't just say "I'm sorry" and feels pity, or fake pity then move on. He seems to actually listen, ask questions, try and understand the whole situation and even to make everything seem okay.

We approached my house, so I turned to him.

"Sorry I interrupted your run."

"No problem. Feel free to interrupt any time."

I smiled and looked at the ground.

"I guess I'll see you at school then."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me and hug me back.

I just needed to hug him. Just talking about my dad with someone else, even if it was brief helped. I haven't had anyone really to talk about it with. I used to try to talk about it with Nick but he only ever said "I'm sorry" or "It'll be okay, just give it time" so I just gave up and learned to just pretended that I was okay with everything. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do but it was all I really could do.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling big.

"Nothing. Just thanks for letting me vent a bit about my dad."

"You call that venting?" he said laughing a little.

"Well it's the most I've said about him to anyone in a long time that truly seemed to care in the slightest bit."

"If you ever need to do some real venting I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

I quickly hugged him again and started to open the front door. But he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, hugging me again. I didn't mind it though. I loved the feeling of being in his—what was I saying?

"See you soon." He said smiling and then walking away.

I looked down at my hand and noticed a piece of paper in it. I opened it and there was his number. I laughed a little and walked in the house. Nick was still asleep when I walked into my room. I didn't bother getting undressed or anything because I would have just had to get ready again in less than an hour. But I did crawl back into bed and wrapped Nick's arms around me. I was trying to feel the same comfort I felt literally a few hours ago, but it wasn't there anymore. Why was this happening?

"Hey baby." Nick said waking up.

"Hi." I said looking up at him.

"You're dressed already?"

"Oh. Yeah. I woke up a little while ago and decided to get ready."

"You should have woken me up. I could have kept you company."

"You looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to disturb you." I said before kissing him.

I pulled away and got out of bed. Joe was still on my mind.

"Shall I take you to school again today?" Nick asked getting out of bed as well.

"That would be awesome. I could get used to you being around." I said going over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Then I just might have to stay."

I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. So I just looked at him blankly.

"Miley? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said pecking his lips then pulling away from him.

"But seriously, would you like it if I stayed?"

"Nick-"

"I could get my own place nearby and take you to and from school every day and then we could hang out and see each other so much more than we would if I went back to Arizona."

"What about school?"

"I could just drop out. We both know I'm not good at the school thing."

"Nick I can't let you do that. I care about you way too much to let you throw your future away on me."

"Miley I don't want to lose you."

"Who says you're losing me?"

"Eventually you're going to just forget about me and fall for someone else here."

I ran into his arms and kissed him with all the love I could.

"Nick I could never forget about you. I love you. But think rationally here. You still need to go to school. This is an important year."

He put me down and turned away from me.

"Nick?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I know your right I was just hoping that maybe you would have said yes."

"I know." I kissed his cheek, and he hugged me.

He got ready then took me to school.

"I'll see you after school." I said before getting out of the car.

"Bye babe."

"Long time no see." Joe said taking his seat next to me in first period.

I smiled and looked down at my desk.

"You okay?"

I was about to say yes, but then I thought maybe he could help.

"Not really. I need some advice."

"About what?"

"Well, Nick wants to move here and just drop out of school to be with me but when I told him no he looked crushed and said he's afraid I'm going to forget about him and break his heart, and I tried to tell him I couldn't forget about him but I don't think he believes me. I feel like him and I just don't belong together anymore. I love him, I know I do, and maybe if I still lived in Arizona I wouldn't be having these doubts but he's been acting needier and it's getting annoying. "

"Have you tried talking to him about this?"

"No. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I did this morning. Nick and I rarely ever fight, and for the most part things are almost perfect between us but I feel like his flaws are showing now and I don't like it."

"It sounds like he's the one who's more in love with you, than you are with him."

Maybe he was right. It might be time to end things with Nick.

"Thanks. I think I know what I have to do."

Before he could ask anything, class started.

"You seem quiet." Demi said at lunch.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"About your boyfriend?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah."

"You didn't blush. You blush whenever he's mentioned. What's up?"

"I think I'm-"

But I stopped when I saw Nick.

"You're what?" Demi asked confused as to why I stopped midsentence.

"Uh, I'll be right back." I said getting up and running over to Nick.

"What are you doing here?"

"Registering."

My eyes widened in horror.

"What?" I practically yelled.

"This way I can be here and still go to school. You were right about dropping out of school. That was a dumb idea."

"Nick what about your parents? They wouldn't agree to this."

"I called my mom after I dropped you off. She said yes."

Nick pulled me into a hug. He was so excited about this. But I wasn't. This was it.

"Why don't you seem happy about this?"

"Because I'm not." I said stepping away from him.

"Why not? Now we can be together and not have it be long distance."

"Nick ever since you've gotten here you've been acting clingy and different."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I can't do this anymore."

I couldn't look at him. I knew I was breaking his heart I was breaking my own as well.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry Nick. I love you, and I might always, but I just can't do this anymore."

He kissed me. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt the tears coming out of his eyes as we kissed. He was taking it surprisingly well.

**Gasp! She broke it off with Nick! Will it last? Is he really taking it well? **

**Review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I love you Miley." Nick said pulling back.

"I love you Nick. I'm never going to forget you."

"Will you come see me sometime? I still want you to be my best friend."

I laughed through my tears.

"Of course."

He kissed my forehead and left.

When I walked back over to Demi she had a confused expression on her face.

"What?" I asked sitting down.

"What was that?"

"That was me breaking up with Nick."

"Could have fooled me, with that kiss. Why did you break up with him?"

"It just wasn't working out. He was becoming too clingy and it was time for both of us to move on."

"How did he take it?"

"Better than I thought he would honestly. We agreed to still be friends."

"Do you think you really can be though? I mean you were with the guy for three years."

"If I was in Arizona, I don't think so but since I won't see him every day I think we can do it."

"I hope you guys can."

"I hope so too."

"But now that you're single maybe now you can really give Selena something to worry about." She said nudging my arm with her elbow.

It took me a second to understand what she meant but it hit me when what she was talking about came walking toward us.

"Hey Joe, we were just talking about you." Demi said.

"Oh really now?" he said sitting next to me.

"No. I was talking about Nick."

"Nick, Joe, they're both guys. But Nick doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But seriously Miley, now that he's out of the picture we should find you someone else." Demi said making sure Joe heard her.

"I broke up with the guy like two minutes ago! Give me some time woman!" I said laughing.

"You broke up with him?" Joe asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was hard but its better this way."

"If you need anything, just give me a call."

"Oh yeah, very sneaky of you this morning." I said laughing.

"I know." He said with a cheesy big smile.

I laughed and lightly hit him.

After school I was walking out of the building when Joe caught up to me.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You walking?"

"I guess so, since I broke up with my ride this morning."

"Want me to give you a ride?"

At first I was going to decline but then I thought of no good reason too.

"Sure, thanks."

"If Demi's your sister why aren't you giving her a ride?" I asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"She stays after school so our mom or dad picks her up on their way home from work."

"Oh. Why does she stay?"

"She's kind of a nerd. She stays to study in the library while no one else is there."

I laughed.

"That's so nice to say about your sister."

"What can I say? I'm the nicest big brother in the world."

"Mind if I turn on some music?"

"No not at all."

He pressed play in his cars d player and the song "Maybe" by Sick Puppies came on.

"Good song." I said tapping my hand along with the song.

"I love Sick Puppies." He said turning it up a little.

"Maybe I'm a dreamer. Maybe I'm misunderstood. Maybe you're not seeing, the side of me you should. Maybe I'm crazy. " I started to sing along.

"Maybe I'm the only one. Maybe I'm just out of touch. Maybe I've just had enough." He was singing along now too.

I laughed and we continued.

"Maybe it's time to change, and leave it all behind. I've never been one to walk alone. I've always been scared to try. So why does it feel so wrong to reach for something more? To want to lead a better life? What am I waiting for? Cuz nothing stays the same. Maybe it's time to change."

When the song ended we were both laughing.

"You weren't half bad." He said still laughing.

"You weren't too bad yourself."

"Thanks for the ride." I said when he pulled up in front of my house.

"No problem. It was fun."

"It was."

I opened the car door and walked up to my front door. I stopped before walking in and turned to get one last look at Joe. He waved and then drove off. When I walked in I was surprised to see my dad.

"What are you doing home?" I asked walking over to him.

"Can't a man be home when his daughter gets home from school?"

"Yes, but you usually aren't."

"Well I came home early because we need to have a talk."

"About what?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Well, uh sweetie I found this in the trash."

I was horrified by what my dad had in his hand.

"Dad-"

"Since when have you been sexually active?"

**BUM BUM BUM! Her dad found out Miley isn't such a little girl anymore! **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Why were you looking through the trash?" I asked nervously.

"Just answer the damn question!"

He was mad.

I was petrified with fear. I did not want to have this conversation with my dad of all people. I'd rather have it with Linda, since she was a girl.

"Since last year." I said quietly and looking at my hands.

"Last year? Miley you're only sixteen!"

"But I'll be seventeen in a few months."

"You're still to young! Who could you possibly be screwing here? We just got here!"

"I am not having this conversation with you!" I said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh yes we are! I have a right to know what's going on in my own house with my daughter!"

"Since when have you ever cared? I've been having sex since I turned sixteen and you never knew! I mean did you even know I had a boyfriend? Or were you to busy being in your own world to even notice?"

"Of course I knew!"

"Did you know he used to stay the night? And we would do it while you were in the other room. And that condom you found in the trash was from just the other night. Nick drove here to see me. "

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I thought you wanted to have this conversation dad. Here it is! I've had sex! I'm on the pill! But at least I'm not going around sleeping with every guy I run into like a lot of girls my age are. I've only slept with Nick. I waited until we had been dating two years and I've known him since I was four. I made a reasonable decision."

"No the reasonable decision would have been to wait until you were married."

"Oh like you did? Right." I said walking out of the kitchen.

I was angry beyond belief. He had no right.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he yelled after me.

"To go have some hot anger sex. I hear it's the best!" I yelled back walking out of the house.

"No you're not!"

He grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!"

"No! You're grounded!"

"For what? Being a teenager? I'm not really going have sex you idiot! Nick and I broke up today and I really don't want to deal with you and your 'caring' right now." I said pulling away from him and running.

He slammed the door and sat down on the couch and put his hands in his face.

"I have my things." Linda said coming down the stairs with her suitcase.

My dad stayed silent.

"Can we please talk about this?" She begged coming over to him.

"Just go." He said getting up and going up the stairs.

Linda whipped away her tears and walked out of the house.

I was walking down the street when I heard a car pull up next to me.

"Miley? Is that you?"

It was Linda.

"I'm not going back." I said crossing my arms over my chest and still walking.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't my dad send you to come get me?" I asked stopping.

"No, I was uh just going to check into a hotel and saw you."

"Why are you checking into a hotel?"

I was so confused.

"Your dad kicked me out."

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"It's complicated." She said looking at the steering wheel.

"Of course. Well do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Sure. Hop in."

I got in the car and she started to drive.

"So what happened with you and your dad?"

"It's complicated."

Ha! I used her words against her.

"Fine. How about this, what about you and I find somewhere to eat and I'll tell you what happened with your dad and I and you can tell me what happened with you guys. Deal?"

"Deal." I said smiling.

It was nice being able to talk to Linda. She was really nice. It was never that I didn't like her; I just didn't care to even try. We found dinner and decided to eat there. After we ordered, she broke the ice and started to talk.

"So the reason your dad kicked me out was because he caught me with another man."

My eyes widened.

"What? You were cheating on my dad?"

"Yes."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slap you across the face right now."

As mad as I was at my dad, I still loved him and no one deserves to be cheated on.

"Because it only happened when your dad caught me. It was just a kiss. It meant nothing!"

"Have you tired telling my dad this?"

I still wasn't sure if I believed her or not.

"I tried but he won't talk to me. It seemed as if he was just looking for an excuse to kick me out."

My dad did have a tendency to do that. He just waits for something to go wrong and when it does he doesn't want to hear excuses. He's stubborn that way.

"That sounds like my dad."

"So that's my story."

"Just give him a few days. I'm sure he'll come around."

"I can only hope. So your turn. What happened with you and your dad?"

"He found out that I'm sexually active and freaked."

"Well can you blame him? You're his little girl. He cares about you."

"He has a funny way of showing it sometimes." I said poking at my food.

"I know he hasn't exactly been father of the year but he does care."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It just pisses me off that he never notices anything I do except for this. Do you know how much I could get away with without him knowing? I mean I had my boyfriend staying with us and neither of you noticed. "

"Wait your boyfriend from Arizona? Was here? And staying in your bedroom?"

"Yes, but don't freak out. We broke up today."

"How come?"

"He wasn't the same guy. He was about to drop out of school and move here to be with me and as much as I love him, I didn't want that. Our time just ended."

"And he was your first boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he was my first for a lot of things."

Linda chocked on her coffee a little.

I laughed.

"Sorry. You didn't have to think of it like that."

"I know. Sorry." She said laughing too.

She didn't say anything more about my dad. I think it hurt her a little. I could tell she actually did love my dad. It was late when Linda drove me home.

"Thanks." I said before getting out of the car.

She drove off and I walked into the house. I didn't see my dad. I hoped he had just gone to bed. But I had no such luck. As I started up the stairs he came out of the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I'm really tired dad. I just want to go to bed."

I wouldn't look at him. I didn't want too. I continued up the stairs, and when I got into my room I locked the door and slid to the ground. I sat there for at least an hour doing nothing. Just staring at the wall. I needed to talk to someone. I pulled out my phone and called Joe. But when he answered I chickened out and hung up. I forgot that everyone had caller ID these days so of course he called back.

"Hello?" I said answering it nervously.

"Um hi there." He said not sure who was talking.

"Sorry I called you then hung up. It's Miley by the way."

"Oh, hi Miley. I didn't think you'd call. I missed delivering pizza to you tonight."

Did he not mind that it was 11:00 p.m.?

"Yeah, well my step mom took me out to eat instead."

"Oh that must have been a nice change."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"What are you up too?"

I almost forgot I was mad until I heard my dad banging on my door and screaming my name.

"Who's that?" Joe asked worried.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and opened the door.

"Dad I told you I wanted to go to bed." I said irritated.

"We need to talk about this." He said stumbling into my room.

Oh great, he's drunk. I hated when my dad got drunk. He could get really mean when he was drunk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"We can talk when you're sober." I said pushing him out of my room.

"But Miley!"

He was winning like a five year old.

"Go to bed!" I yelled then slammed my door.

He stayed outside my door screaming until he passed out in front of my door. The next morning I stepped over him and went downstairs. On my way to school a car slowed down next to me.

"Want a ride?" Demi asked poking her head out of the passenger's window.

"Thanks." I said getting in the back of the car.

"Morning." Joe said as he started to drive again.

"Morning." I said looking out the window.

The ride was silent but I didn't mind. Silence is what I needed at the moment. We got to school and Demi was off.

"Is she always in such a hurry to get to school?" I asked laughing and walking with Joe.

"Like I said she's kind of a nerd."

I shook my head laughing and we continued walking.

"So what happened last night?" he asked when we got to our lockers.

"Oh my dad just needed me to help him with something." I lied.

I was really hoping he couldn't tell I was lying, but I'm a horrible liar. He studied me for a moment. He was decided on whether he should believe me or not.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know."

I walked to class and he followed. I thought the day would never end. It seemed to drag on forever.

"You want a ride home again today?" Joe asked as we walked out of the school.

I was about to answer but I stopped walking and didn't move.

"Miley?" Joe asked confused.

"What are you doing here dad?" I asked irritated and surprised.

He walked over to me.

"We still need to talk."

"Are you sober?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. He wasn't getting off the hook that easy.

"I'm sorry about that okay? I was just upset-"

"That's not excuse. You know how you get when you're drunk. You shouldn't turn to drinking when you have a problem."

"I messed up okay? I'm not perfect!" He yelled.

"Neither am I! But you're the adult. You have an example to set for me. And you fail at being a good parent by getting drunk whenever something doesn't go the way you like or when things get hard. Do you really want to end up the way you were when my first died? I sure don't want that." I yelled back with tears coming down my cheeks.

He didn't say anything. I didn't want to keep talking to him. I grabbed Joe's hand and walked to his car. I got in and slammed the door. Joe got in the car but didn't start it.

"Are you okay?"

"Can we just get out of here?"

He nodded and drove. I didn't know where he was taking me but I didn't care. Anywhere was better than with my dad at the moment. We ended up at the pizza place Joe worked at. We got a table and he just sat and stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I guess you're wondering what all that was about." I said looking down at my hands.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to talk about it we don't have too."

"No, I need to talk about it. I can't keep bottling things up anymore."

He sat and waited for me to say more. Instead of words tears came out. I had years of emotions built up and I needed to let it out. Joe came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just let it out." He said rocking me back and forth.

I hated crying especially around people, and in public places. But I couldn't help it this time.

"My dad and I got into a fight last night." I said calming down.

"About what?"

I wasn't sure exactly how to tell him without sounding to forward.

"Well, yesterday I came home and my dad was there. I was confused on why he was but then he told me we needed to talk and he uh—found out that I'm not a little girl anymore."

Joe looked confused for a minute but then it seemed to click.

"Oh! Uh that's awkward."

"You have no idea."

"So what happened next?"

"He started yelling at me and telling me he had a right to know and blah blah blah so I yelled back and stormed out. Then I ran into my step mom and it turns out my dad kicked her out so we got some food and she told me what happened and took me home. But when I got home my dad was drunk and so I went to my room and I called you but then he came and pounded on my door so I had to deal with that. He was still passed out outside my door when I left this morning."

I looked down at my hands again. I already felt a little better just saying it.

"You had me worried sick last night when you hung up like that. He didn't hit you did he? I'm only asking because after school when you were talking to him it sounded like he's had problems with alcohol before."

"No, he didn't hit me. I never would let him. I always locked myself away and let him do what he needed to do."

"Good. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt like that."

"Thanks again for not asking a bunch of questions and getting me out of there."

"I'm here for you. Don't forget that." He said looking down at me and smiling.

"Thank you." I said hugging him from the side.

He kissed the top of my head and we just sat there for a couple minutes in silence.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked breaking our silence.

"I do think you should talk to your dad, but when he's sober of course."

"I don't even know what to say to him."

"Just tell him how much you've been hurting with him ignoring you."

"I guess that would be a start."

"But you just do what you need to do."

I smiled.

"You're pretty awesome you know that?"

"That's what I've been telling you from the start!" he said joking.

I laughed and hit him playfully. I ended up staying at the pizza place while Joe worked. I still wasn't ready to go home. Not that my dad was asking me to come home.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you at work." I said in his car outside my house.

"No problem. It was fun."

I loved when he smiled, his eyes lit up whenever he did.

"So since you and Nick broke up, do you want to come to the first football game tomorrow? We could hang out after if you wanted."

"I don't understand football remember?" I said laughing.

"Demi can explain it to you while you're there."

"Sure. I'll go."

He smiled widened.

"Great."

"I should probably go inside now."

"Good luck."

I leaned over and quickly pecked his cheek and ran inside. I was so happy. But the happiness quickly faded when I came face to face with my dad.

"Your home." He said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Is that your new boyfriend you were just with?"

"No. Nick and I just broke up. I'm not about to jump into another relationship. Besides he's just a friend." I said trying to get past him on the stairs.

"Can we talk now? Please? I'm sober." He asked stopping me.

"Fine." I walked over to the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry I flipped out on you the way I did. I'm just upset that you're growing up."

"No offence dad but it never seemed like you cared. Since mom died I feel like you've wrapped yourself into your own little world and just forgotten about me. I mean this is the most we've talked in years. There's a lot you don't know about me. In your eyes I'm probably still that little six year old girl who you used to know."

"But I do care. I've just been busy-"

"Getting married over and over again and working as much as possible." I said finishing his sentence.

"Now that's not fair."

"But it's true. I've become last on your priority list. Not that I care so much anymore. Just stop drinking and taking your problems out on me."

"Honey-"

"It's okay dad. I know you love me. And Linda loves you."

He looked at me confused.

"She told me what happened. She seems really sorry, and I know you still love her. You should talk to her. The least you can do to get your life back together is fix the relationship that can actually be fixed."

I got up and went upstairs to my room. I felt a little better. Now my dad knew how I felt. I don't think him and I will ever have a good relationship again. That time has passed but at least now my feelings were out there. When I woke up the next morning I found my dad making breakfast.

"Morning." He said to me.

"Morning." I said confused.

"Want some breakfast? I made waffles. Aren't they your favorite?"

I nodded and sat down.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have left for work already?"

He handed me a plate and sat down next to me.

"I don't need to be in early today."

"Oh." I said taking a bit of the waffle.

It was really good. I forgot how good my dad was at making breakfast.

"Are they good?"

"Yeah, they're amazing."

"Good. I'm glad you like them."

We continued eating in silence. Once I was done, I put my plate in the sink and picked up my backpack.

"Do you want a ride to school?" my dad asked standing up.

"Uh, sure." I said thrown off.

Was he making an effort? Or just pretending to?

The car ride was silent. When we got to school I didn't say goodbye to my dad I just got out of the car.

"Wait, Miley. Are you going to need me to pick you up?" my dad asked calling after me.

"No. I have plans after school."

"Oh, okay."

I continued to walk. I was still confused as to what happened that morning. At lunch Demi and Joe were staring at me while I was staring off into space.

"Is she broken?" Demi asked whispering to Joe.

"I don't know. She's been like this since first period."

"Miley?" Demi said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh what?" I asked snapping out of it.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

They were both looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"So uh anyways, Joe tells me your coming to the game." Demi said changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to understand anything that's going on." I said laughing.

"It's okay, I didn't get it at first either. But I've learned a few things here and there. I can help explain it to you."

"Thanks." I said laughing.

"What time should we pick you up?" Joe asked.

"Oh. I can just meet you here."

"You should just stay with us after school. That way you and I can hang out while Joe is at practice." Demi suggested.

"I don't know-"

"Come on! Please? Joe makes me go to all his practices and it's so boring." Demi begged.

"Okay, okay! I'll go." I said laughing.

"Thank you!"

Joe ended up walking me to my next class.

"How did things go with your dad when you got home?"

"We talked, kind of. I told him how I felt he said he was sorry, he was just upset about me growing up. I basically told him to save it, and I got that he loved me, and then told him to work things out with my step mom."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I guess I feel better. He sort of threw me off this morning."

"Is that why you've been kind of out of it all day?"

"Yeah. He made me my favorite breakfast which I didn't even think he remembered, and offered me a ride to school. He even offered to pick me up but I said I had plans."

"Maybe he's trying to reach out to you."

"I basically told him there was no chance of being the way we were when I was a kid. And if I learned anything from him, it's to be stubborn."

"So you're going to just shoot him down?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad."

"That's because it sort of is. I mean I know he shut you out and all but is it really the right thing to do? Shutting him out like he did?"

"I guess you have a point. But really I'm also just not used to doing things on my own."

"Just don't put too much thought into this. I mean for all you know it could have been a onetime thing."

"That's what I was thinking. I just don't know. But you're right. I shouldn't put too much thought into this. "

We stopped in front of my classroom.

"Thanks for walking me too class."

"It was my pleasure."

I hugged him then went into class.

"Hey Joe." Selena said walking up to him.

"Hi Selena." He said trying to walk past her.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could hang out after the game."

"Sorry, I already have plans with someone."

"Oh. Who?"

"My sister and Miley."

"Miley? I thought she had plans with her boyfriend."

She was clearly upset.

"They actually broke up."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah, so hopefully Demi and I can help take her mind off it."

"That's so sweet of you!" She said putting her hand on his arm.

"Uh, thanks." He said feeling uncomfortable.

"We should hang out soon though."

She was stepping closer to him. He started backing up but was now against a wall and had no way of getting away from her.

"Uh-"

She pressed her lips against his. I walked out of the classroom to close the door and saw them kissing. Joe's eyes met mine but I quickly looked away and went back into the classroom with the door closing slowly behind me.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Selena said laughing and walking away.

I couldn't stop thinking about seeing Joe and Selena kissing. Why did it bother me so much? I just shook off the feelings and tried to focus. I didn't talk to Joe after school. He went to the football field and Demi and I sat in the bleachers and watched.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Are you sure you're okay?" Demi asked me snapping me out of my thought.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. I'm just tired."

"Well wake up girlfriend because there is a hot football player checking you out."

I looked up and sure enough there was a pretty cute guy staring at me. He waved and smiled. I did the same and looked down.

"Who is he?"

"That's Jake."

"He is cute."

He was tossing a football back and forth with another guy when the ball came flying toward Demi and I. So naturally he came over to us to get it back.

"Sorry about that ladies." Jake said coming up to us.

"You made good distance with that throw." I said handing him the ball.

"Thanks." He said with a flirty smile. "I'm Jake by the way." He said holding out his hand.

"Miley." I said shaking his hand.

"Having fun watching us hunks practice?"

"Don't you know it."

Jake was looking straight at me. I couldn't help but get lost in his green eyes.

"Yo! Jake! Come on we have to keep practicing. You can flirt later!" One of the other players yelled from behind him.

"I guess I should go. But can I see you later?"

"If you're lucky." I said winking at him.

"If I win the game tonight how about you let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

I was hesitant at first but then I saw Joe and I felt some anger and blurted out yes.

"Great."

Then he was back out on the field.

"You are so lucky!"

"He'll be the lucky one if he wins tonight." I said smiling.

When practice was over Jake caught up to Demi and I who were waiting at Joe's car for him.

"Hey Miley."

"Hi there."

"So I'm going to need you're number so I can call you about our date tomorrow."

"But what if you don't win? Then you'll still have my number." I said teasing him.

"I don't think that would be a problem."

"Well I'm feeling generous so I'll give you my number."

I took a pen out of my back pocket and wrote it on his hand. After I wrote the last number Joe walked up to us.

"I'll see you later." Jake said smiling then walking away.

I was about to get into the car when Joe grabbed my arm and stopped me. My eyes met his, I felt my heart start racing, and then I started to feel pain.

"What?" I asked breaking away from his gaze.

"So you and Jake?"

"He asked me out."

"And you said yes?"

"Should I not have?"

"About what you saw-"

"You don't need to explain yourself." I said getting out of his grip and getting in the car. When we got to Demi and Joe's, Demi took me by the hand and dragged me into her room.

"Spill." She said sitting on her bed.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"About what's going on with you and my brother."

"Nothing." I said looking down at my hands.

"That didn't look like nothing. Tell me what's going on."

"Really there's nothing going on. He thinks I'm mad at him because I saw him and Selena kissing."

"What? They were kissing? When? And how did I not know about this?"

"After lunch."

"That makes no sense though! He doesn't even like Selena!"

"Well maybe he does."

"No he likes yo-" but she stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Anyways, he doesn't like her. She must have kissed him or something."

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does!"

"Why?"

"Because you like him."

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"You know what I mean."

"He's a friend."

"But you want to be more."

"Demi-"

"He wants to be more too!"

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it."

"I'm telling you that kiss meant nothing."

"Really, it doesn't matter. Besides, I'm going on a date with Jake."

"Only if he wins the game."

I gave her a look.

"Okay, okay sorry. But really you don't have to go out with Jake."

"I know I don't have too. I want too."

"Ugh! You are impossible!"

"I know." I said laughing.

Our team ended up winning the game, of course. Jake found me after.

"We won. I guess that means our date is on."

"I guess so." I said with a flirty smile.

I noticed Joe in the background. Jake left and I walked up to Joe.

"Good game." I said not looking directly at him.

He stepped closer to me inches away from my face. My heart was racing again. We just stood like that for a moment. Staring at each other, inches from each other, and silent. I didn't understand what was going on with us. But at that moment I didn't care. I was enjoying the moment while it lasted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I was enjoying the moment while it lasted.

"I didn't kiss Selena. She kissed me." Joe said breaking the silence, but not his gaze.

"You don't need to explain yourself."

"But I do. I didn't want you to have the wrong impression."

"It doesn't matter. You can do what you want."

"But-"

"We should go find Demi." I said stepping back from him.

He nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

He put his hand on the small of my back as we walked. His touch made me shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I just got the chills that's all. It's nothing."

"Here take my jacket."

He wrapped it around my shoulders. It was huge on me. But it was very soft and warm. I pulled it closer to me and embraced his smell.

"There you guys are!" Demi said when we found her.

"I was beginning to think you guys left without me."

"We wouldn't do that."

"Well I might." Joe said joking.

I hit him playfully.

"Okay I'll rephrase that then, I wouldn't let us leave without you."

"Since you guys won the game I guess that means you have a date tomorrow night Miley." Demi said linking arms with me and walking to the car.

"Yeah I guess it does."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea. I mean I don't even know where he's taking me yet."

"I'll have Joe drop me off at your house tomorrow before the date and I'll help you find something drop dead gorgeous to wear."

"Sounds like a plan." I said smiling.

"So where too now?" Demi asked putting her seatbelt on.

"I should probably be getting home." I said.

"Fine. But Joe can you drop me off first?" Demi asked.

"Do you mind?" Joe asked not looking at me.

"No not at all."

We dropped Demi off and Joe drove me home. I didn't get out of the car right away after we arrived outside of my house.

"Thanks for the ride. I uh had fun." I said smiling and trying to get him to look at me.

"No problem. I had fun too."

Nothing. He still refused to look at me.

"Will you please look at me?"

He turned his head to me and looked me dead in the eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered in his ear.

I got out of the car and ran inside without looking back. I realized I still had his jacket. I pulled it tighter to me again and closed my eyes.

"Look whose back." My dad said coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, hi dad."

"What were you doing?"

"Oh I went to the football game with my friend Demi."

"I didn't know you liked football." My dad said surprised.

"I don't. Well I don't really understand the game. I just went for my friend, and to get out for a while."

"Well did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I did."

I was going to start heading up the stairs but my dad stopped me.

"Where did you get the jacket?"

"Oh from my other friend. It was cold so he let me wear his jacket. I just forgot to give it back to him."

"Oh, okay."

I still felt weird talking to my dad so I just nodded and went to my room. Jake ended up calling the next morning about our date. He said he would pick me up at 6:00 p.m. and to wear something nice. He wouldn't tell me where we were going though. Demi ended up coming over at 4:00 p.m. with Joe.

"Hope you don't mind that I tagged along." He said when I let him in.

"Not at all."

"He's only here because he has to go to work after this and won't have time to come get me until after he's done. So this way I don't have to hang out with him at work or be here by myself." Demi said.

"It's actually good that he's here because now I can give him his jacket back." I said going up the stairs after Demi.

Joe stayed down stairs on the couch and waited. Demi went through my closet and picked three possible outfits then went down stairs with Joe's jacket to wait with him. When I came down in the first outfit Demi stood up.

"Hmm. I'm not loving it, it screams more second date."

I looked down at the outfit which was a pair of dark skinny jeans that made my butt look really good and a low cut black top that made me look thin. I sighed and went back upstairs and put the second outfit on. But this time when I came down Joe's mouth dropped, so did Demi's.

"This is the one." She said coming closer to me and then walking around me.

It was a black strapless sweetheart neck dress, with a lighter black band around the waist.

"Now all you need are shoes and accessories." Demi said racing back up the stairs.

I didn't follow her. Instead I sat down on the couch next to Joe and waited. I noticed Joe was still looking at me. I felt my face blush and looked away from him. Demi came down with a pair of black gladiator cage heels that I forgot I had. They went great with the dress. I had to admit I looked hot. She found a simple, long gold chain for me to wear around my neck and small diamond studs for my ears. She then proceeded to take me by the hand and take me back upstairs to do my hair and makeup. By the end of all of it, it was almost 6:00 p.m.

"Here is the finished product that is Miley."

I came down the stairs, and spun around.

"What do you think?" I asked Joe.

"You look amazing." He said unable to take his eyes off me.

I blushed again and sat down.

"We should go before Jake shows up." Demi said heading toward the door.

"Yeah, I'll call you later." I said opening the door.

"You better, I want every detail missy!" Demi said smiling.

"I will, every last one."

She laughed, quickly hugged me then skipped out to the car. Now I was standing there facing Joe.

"Jake is a lucky guy." He said obviously trying to sound happy.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

He was about to leave but I noticed he left his jacket on the couch.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot your jacket."

"Oh, thanks. See you later."

After Joe's care was out of sight, Jake's pulled up.

"Well look at you." He said getting out of his car and checking me out.

I spun around and laughed.

"You like?"

"I do." He said handing me a rose.

"It's beautiful." I said sniffing it.

"Just like you." He said taking my hand and leading me to the car.

He opened the door for me and I got in.

"So where are we going?"

"We are going to my uncles restaurant. He closed it up early so it'll be just us."

"Oh, how romantic."

"I try." He said smiling.

When we got to the restaurant, it was decorated with white lights, and candles. Jake pulled out my chair for me and I sat down.

"Do you like Italian?"

"I do."

"Great."

Our server came and brought us water then took our order. Jake and I ended up sharing a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs. It seemed like we were in the movie Lady and the Tramp, at the part where the dogs were eating a long noodle and it turned out to be the same noodle and they kissed. I quickly pulled away from the kiss and blushed, he blushed as well.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I blushed again and looked down at my hands. I really was enjoying myself. It had been a long time since I went on a nice date. After dinner we ended up taking a walk around the streets. He held my hand as we walked. We stopped in a 50's themed dinner and shared a huge ice cream sundae.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked standing up and holding out his hand.

I looked around the dinner. No one else was dancing, in fact there wasn't even any music playing.

"Come on." He urged.

I took his hand and he pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swayed together. Not long after we started dancing, a slow song came on from the speakers. I looked around and saw one of the employees had turned the music on. I looked back at Jake who was staring at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. He rested his forehead against mine and we danced like that for what seemed like forever.

"I had a really good time." I said as we walked up to my front door.

"So did I. But there's one thing I wish I could redo." He said

"And what's that?"

"Our spaghetti kiss."

"Oh really? What would you have done differently?" I asked laughing.

"Well I would have put my hand on your cheek." He said putting his hand on my cheek. "Then I would have leaned in." he said leaning in. "And then pressed my lips against yours softly." And he did so.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Miley."

I turned and went inside feeling lightheaded from the kiss. I ran upstairs and dialed Demi's number. I told her about everything, and when she asked about the kiss I felt my face flush as I told her.

"Do you think he'll ask you out again?" Demi asked.

"I hope so."

"I have to go. But I'll see you Monday. Bye!"

"Bye Demi."

After I hung up, I got a text from Jake.

_Jake: I had a great time tonight _

_Me_: _I did too _

_Jake: Would you go out with me again tomorrow?_

_Me: Yes _

_Jake: Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon around noon. Does that work for you?_

_Me: Sure night Jake._

_Jake: Night beautiful _

I smiled and put my phone away. I thought about texting Demi to tell her about the second date tomorrow but then I told myself it could wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

For this date I ended up wearing the first outfit I tried on last night with a pair of short light brown heeled boots. I straightened my hair and put on light makeup.

"Hey." I said opening the door for Jake.

"Wow. You never stop looking great do you?" he said kissing my cheek and coming in.

"Guess not." I said laughing. "What do you have planned today?"

"I was thinking a movie, then maybe some lunch at this great little café nearby."

"Sounds perfect." I said grabbing my purse.

We ended up seeing some stupid comedy that I couldn't stop laughing at. Jake put his arm around me and held me close and we laughed the whole time.

"That was some movie." Jake said picking up his turkey sandwich at the café after the movie.

"It was. I couldn't stop laughing. I thought my side was going to split open."

"I love your laugh." He said looking at me.

I took a sip of my soda and blushed a little. Jake reached across the table and took my hand.

"Tell me about yourself." He said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

I told him about how I grew up in Arizona and that my mom died when I was six. I didn't mention Nick very much, or refer to the fact that he had been my boyfriend for three years. I didn't tell him a lot about how my dad and I don't speak. All he knows is that my dad and I live together basically.

"Do you miss Arizona?"

"Sometimes, but I'm really liking it here so far."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Your turn. Tell me about you."

He told me he has one younger brother who is ten, his mom and dad are divorced and his dad is the one who got him into football.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay. They used to fight all the time. It wasn't pretty."

I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. The rest of the date went well.

"Thank you again for another great date." I said when we were outside of my house in his car.

"Thank you for saying yes again."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said about to get out of the car.

He put his hand to the back of my neck and kissed me. I put my hand on his shoulder and kissed him back.

"Bye Jake." I said getting out of the car.

Jake was a great guy. But something didn't seem right. I quickly shook off the feeling and went into the kitchen to get a soda. When I sat down at the table I got a text from Jake.

_Jake: Hey._

_Me: Hi. What's up?_

_Jake: Sitting outside the girl I like's house._

_Me: What?_

_Jake: Open the door._

I got up and opened the door. Sure enough there was Jake.

"I thought you left." I said laughing.

He came in and sat down on the couch.

"I was going to but I didn't want the date to end."

I sat down next to him and he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. It didn't last long though because my dad came into the room.

"Miley?"

I jumped off Jake's lap and we both stood up.

"Uh, hi dad." I said nervously.

"Hi. Who is this?"

"Dad this is Jake, Jake this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir." Jake said holding out his hand.

My dad shook it.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second Miley?" he asked looking at me.

"Sure."

I turned and followed him.

"What are you doing? I thought you weren't going to jump into another relationship."

"He isn't my boyfriend dad. He asked me out and I said yes, and he kissed me. Isn't that how dating works?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. I think I really like him. And I'm not jumping into anything. I know how to handle myself." I said before walking out. "Sorry about that." I said walking over to Jake.

"I'm guessing that's my que to leave?" he asked.

"Probably. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll call you later."

He quickly pecked my lips and left. When Monday came I couldn't wait to get to school for two reasons. One: To get away from my dad. Two: To tell Demi about Jake, and maybe to see Joe..

"Hey." Joe said to me when he found me at my locker.

"Hi." I said looking at him briefly.

"How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Great."

"That's good. I heard you and Jake really hit it off."

"Yeah I guess we did."

"Do you think you'll go out with him again?"

We started walking to class.

"I think so."

"Miley-"

"Joe!" Selena yelled running up to him.

"Selena-"

But before he could say more she smacked her lips against his. I really didn't want to stand there and watch them make out so I continued to walk and went into the classroom.

"Selena!" Joe yelled pushing her away.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked confused.

"Don't call me baby, and will you stop kissing me?"

"I thought you liked me." She said moving closer to him again.

"Well I'm sorry I don't." he said pushing her away.

"Why not? I'm pretty, I'm a cheerleader, and you could totally have me."

Joe almost puked at the thought. "I'm sorry but I don't like you like that so I would appreciate it if you stopped throwing yourself at me. I don't like it."

He walked away leaving her dumbfounded. She wasn't used to rejection.

"Have fun with your girlfriend?" I asked when Joe walked into the classroom.

"She is NOT my girlfriend."

I laughed at him and got ready for class to start. I didn't see Jake until lunch when I was still at my locker.

"Hey."

"Hey Jake." I said with a smile.

"Listen there's a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Sounds like fun." I said with a fake smile.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m."

"Okay. See you later." I said before walking away.

I got to the table Demi and I usually sat at and I found her and Joe arguing.

"What are you two arguing about now?"I asked sitting.

"Nothing." Joe said quickly.

I looked at Demi hoping she would say something.

"It was nothing. I was just yelling at him for forgetting to put the toilet seat down again this morning. This is the fifth time I've almost fallen in you know. It's no fun living with a guy."

I could tell she was lying but I didn't push it.

"Jake asked me to go to a party with him tonight."

"That'll be the third night in a row. Do you think he'll ask you to be his girlfriend?" Demi asked excitedly.

"I don't know maybe."

"Would you say yes if he asked?"

"I like him but I'm not sure if he's boyfriend material."

"How can he not be boyfriend material? Romantic screams boyfriend material."

"With Nick when the time came I knew I wanted to have a relationship with him. I looked at him and knew. But when I look at Jake, I don't know."

"You can't use Nick as an example because you've known him since you were four and he's been your only boyfriend."

"But don't you know what I'm talking about? Looking at someone and just knowing you want to be with them." I couldn't help but look at Joe while I said this.

"I guess but still, I don't see what's wrong with Jake."

"There's nothing wrong with Jake."

"Then why don't you want to be his girlfriend?"

"Why are we even talking about this? He hasn't asked so I don't need to think about it yet."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Have I ever told you that you two are weird?" Joe said.

"We know." We both said at the same time.

"So Joe, how are things with you and Selena?" Demi asked teasing him.

"Don't even start."

He couldn't help but laugh.

"I heard you guys were getting hot and heavy in the hall this morning."

"Oh they were I saw it with my own eyes." I added.

"No you saw her throwing herself at me. If you had stayed like two seconds longer you would have seen that I told her to leave me alone."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. So now you can't tease me anymore."

"Aw were we hurting your feelings?" I asked in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Yes." He said with a fake pout.

"I'm sorry." I said laughing and walking over to him hugging him.

He tightened the hug and I stayed in his arms.

"I think that's long enough." Demi said breaking us apart.

"Ops." I said looking away.

"Come with me." Demi said taking my hand and dragging me away.

"Are you still going to deny you have feelings for my brother?" Demi asked as we walked.

"We're just friends!"

"That was not a friend hug. That was a 'I like you I'm going to be stubborn and not do anything about it' hug."

"I didn't know there were different kinds of hugs."

"Well now you do. But seriously, I think the only reason you aren't sure Jake is boyfriend material is because you have feelings for Joe."

"You're never going to let this go are you?"

"Nope. Not until you admit it."

"Then you might be waiting a while."

After school I found Jake waiting for me at my locker.

"Well hello there." I said coming up to him.

"Hello."

"What can I do for you?"

"Would a kiss be out of the question?"

"Maybe." I said moving him so I could open my locker.

"Playing hard to get now?" he asked putting his hands on my waists.

"I'm not playing anything." I said turning around and facing him.

He lightly pressed his lips against mine. But I pushed him away after a few seconds and smiled.

"I wasn't done kissing you yet."

"I'm sorry. But I have to go. Plus I'll be seeing you later anyways."

"Fine." He said smiling.

I walked away making sure to swing my hips because I knew he was watching me.

"Thanks for leaving me at lunch like that." Joe said falling into step me with me.

"Demi dragged me off!"

He started laughing at me and I looked at him and started laughing too because he was only messing with me.

"You're fun to mess with." He said still laughing at me.

"Shut up." I laughed hitting his arm playfully.

"Want a ride home?"

"Sure, thanks."

"It's nice having someone to talk to on the way home." Joe said driving.

"Really? I would have thought you liked the peace and quiet."

"Sometimes I do but then again sometimes it's nice having someone else around."

"That makes sense. I love being alone. Or well I guess I'm used to being alone and have grown content with it."

"That's so sad. We need to get you out more."

"Well I'll be getting out tonight."

"Oh yeah, with Jake."

"Yeah. My first California party."

"Very exciting."

"Are you going to the party? I can only assume you were invited because you are on the football team and all."

"I was invited. I don't know if I'm going or not though."

"You should. It would be nice going and knowing more than one person there."

"I don't know."

"Please, please, please?" I begged.

"Who can I say no when you're begging like that?"

"No one. So I suggest you say yes."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

When I got home I saw Linda's car in the driveway. I walked in and saw my and her sitting on the couch.

"Don't mind me." I said about to walk up the stairs.

"Wait." Linda said standing.

"What?"

"Your father and I were talking and we agree that we all need to spend more time together."

"We? As you and him?"

"No we as in all three of us."

"Why me?"

"I know you and your dad don't have a great relationship but he wants to fix that, and I agree that maybe spending more time together as a family will help that."

"No offence Linda but my dad and me's chance at saving our relationship died a long time ago. So here's what I suggest. How about I go upstairs and get ready for my date and you and my dad can work on your relationship, which actually has a chance. Okay? Okay."

I ran up the stairs before she could say more.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it." My dad said still sitting on the couch.

"She'll come around." Linda said comforting my dad.

"No she won't."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. I blew it. I'm a failure as a father."

"No you're not. She knows you love her. She's just more grown up than you think. She does love you too. "

My dad didn't say anymore, he just got up and walked into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

At around 7:00 p.m. Jake rang the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" Linda asked opening the door.

"Uh I'm here to pick up Miley."

"Oh. Okay. I'll go get her. Come in, come in."

Linda closed the door and was about to walk up the stairs to get me but I was already coming down.

"Oh I was just coming to get you."

"Now you don't have too." I said walking past her. "Hey Jake." I said before kissing his cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go. Bye Linda." I said half way out the door.

"Who was that?" Jake asked opening his car door for me.

"My newest step mom." I said.

He got in the driver's seat.

"Newest?"

"I had another before this."

"Oh. That sucks."

I didn't say anything else, so the car ride was pretty quiet. Not that I minded, sometimes silence was good. We got to the party, and it was crazy, there was obviously a lot of alcohol. Jake took me by the hand and led me through the crowd.

"I'll go get us some drinks." He yelled over the music.

"Okay." I yelled back.

I just stood there not sure what to do, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled hugging Joe. "You made it."

"I told you I would come."

"And you did."

Jake came back and handed me a cup of what I was hoping to be something other than alcohol, but of course it wasn't.

"Oh hey Joe. Didn't think you would make it." Jake said draping his arm around my shoulder.

"I thought it would be a good idea to go out, have some fun."

"Atta boy!" Jake said taking a drink.

Jake and I barely spoke for over an hour so I hung out with Joe. But when Jake did find me he was drunk.

"Miley! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" he said stumbling over to me.

"Well here I am."

"Can we talk?" he asked. In private?" he added looking at Joe.

"Uh, sure." I said taking his hand. "I'll be back." I said before Jake dragged me off to a random room.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting on the bed.

Jake fell on top of me and started kissing me. I tried to push him off but he was pretty strong for being drunk.

"Jake stop it."

"I thought you liked me."

"I do, when your sober." I said getting him off of me.

"I am!"

"No your not!"

"Come on, I know you want me." He said kissing me again.

But no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't stop. I finally got away when I kicked him in the balls and ran out of the room. I saw Joe and he saw me but I just moved past everyone and ran outside. I had no way of getting home so I started to walk, even though I really had no idea how to get home. I didn't get far before Joe caught up to me.

"Hey, you ran out of there in a hurry. What happened? Are you okay?" He asked stopping me.

"Jake is kind of an ass."

"What did he do to you?" Joe asked mad.

I laughed a little. I thought it was sweet how defensive he got.

"He wanted to sleep with me I'm guessing but I kicked him in the balls and ran out of there and now here we are."

"You kicked him in the balls? Its official you are the coolest person I know."

"You just figured this out?" I said joking.

"No. I knew from the start."

He didn't seem to be joking though.

"So do you think you could give me a ride home? I'd rather not go home with Jake especially while he's drunk."

"Yeah no problem."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked back. I rested my head on his chest.

"What's this place?" I asked confused because I thought he was taking home.

"Haven't you ever been to a park before?" he asked getting out of the car.

"Yes, but what I meant is why are we here?" I asked getting out too.

He took my hand and led me over to the swings. I sat down and he started to push me.

"You went to the party to have fun but instead you were groped by an ass so I'm going to make you going out tonight worthwhile." He said still pushing me.

"You didn't have to do this." I said smiling as I went higher and higher.

"But I wanted too."

I slowed down and he grabbed onto the swing brining me to a complete stop. He put his hands over mine. They were warm. I looked up at him and he was staring back. My heart started beating faster as he leaned closer to me. I was done fighting it. I have feelings for Joe. I closed my eyes and waiting for his lips to touch mine. But I felt him step back and start walking away. I felt stupid for thinking he was going to kiss me. I got off the swing and followed him. He was sitting on top of one of the tables looking up at the stars. I still felt awkward about the non kiss so to lighten the mood I hit Joe.

"Tag, you're it." I said before running away.

He laughed and got up and chased me around the park. I ended up tripping and falling onto the grass and Joe fell on top of me. We were both laughing at how stupid we probably looked running around. With Joe still on top of me, he moved a piece of hair out of my face and stared deep into my eyes, which made my heart start beating fast again. I knew I shouldn't count on Joe kissing me so I started to say something but to my surprised he pressed his lips lightly against mine. It was everything I had hoped it would be. It didn't last as long as I would have liked though. He got off of me and sat up next to me. Neither of us said anything. I wish I knew what Joe was thinking. He just sat there staring at the stars.

"It's getting late." I said breaking the silence and standing.

He stood up and walked to his car still not saying anything. This was killing me. Had I done something wrong? When we were outside of my house I turned to him.

"Okay what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't said a word to me since you kissed me."

"What do you want me to say?" he sounded almost angry.

"You know what forget it. We can just pretend that this night never happened and I'll pretend I don't have feelings for you." I said opening the car door and slamming it after I was out.

I was almost at my front door when Joe came from behind me and grabbed my arm pulling me to him and kissing me. This kiss wasn't light like the first. He pulled me as close to him as he could and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me against the door and moved his hand up and down my thigh and I twisted my fingers in his hair. I was overwhelmed with feelings. I was against the door and Joe rested his forehead against mine.

"I like you Miley." He said finally breaking the silence.

"I like you too Joe."

He was quiet again.

"What now?" I asked.

"It's late. I should go." He said pulling away from me.

"Oh okay." I said but he was already half way to his car.

I was confused as to what just happened.

**Short I know but I wanted to leave you all hanging (; **

**Because I am just that sweet(:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I was confused as to what just happened. I tried to ignore it and walked into the house. I saw Linda and my dad asleep on the couch with the TV on. I turned it off and put a blanket on them then walked upstairs. After I got ready to go to sleep I was lying in bed when I got a text from Demi.

_Demi: Did you see Joe at the party you and Jake went too?_

_Me: Yeah..why?_

_Demi: Did something happen to him? Or is just drunk?_

_Me: He's not drunk I know that much._

_Demi: He just got home and he seems out of it or something. I asked him what was going on but he just blew me off and locked himself in his room. That's why I'm asking you if you noticed anything._

_Me: No sorry._

Technically I wasn't lying. At the actually party he wasn't acting funny, but after the kiss he was. I just chose to leave that part out.

_Demi: Oh okay. Thanks anyways. But how did things go with Jake? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend yet?_

_Me: I don't think I'll be seeing Jake anymore._

_Demi: What happened?_

_Me: Let's just say he's kind of an ass._

_Demi: You're going to have to give me more than that._

_Me: I'll tell you tomorrow. I've just had a long and weird night and want to go to bed._

_Demi: Fine. But I expect FULL details tomorrow kk? _

_Me: But of course! Night._

_Demi: Nighty night._

I turned off my phone and attempted to go to sleep. It didn't work out too well. So the next morning I was a walking zombie.

"Whoa, you look awful." Demi said when she found me at school that morning.

"Thanks. That's reassuring." I said annoyed.

"Are you hung over?"

"No. I don't drink. I just didn't get any sleep last night."

"Speaking of last night you still need to tell me what happened."

"Jake and I barely spoke but when we did he was drunk and tried to sleep with me so I kicked him in the balls and left that's it."

"You kicked him in the balls? You are so cool!"

I instantly thought of Joe's reaction when I told him. I quickly got the thought of him out of my head and listened to Demi.

"Wait if you left after you did that how did you get home?"

I really didn't want to tell her about what happened with Joe or that he had taken me home. But I knew I was a horrible liar so I just didn't tell her the whole truth.

"Oh uh I asked Joe to take me home."

"He took you home?"

"Yeah."

"And your sure he seemed okay? Now I know you were the last person to see him."

"You don't know that for sure. He could have easily gone somewhere else after he dropped me off."

"Fine you're the last person that I know of that he was with."

"Was he still out of it this morning?"

"Yeah I have no idea what's going on with him. I've never seen him like this. I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon. Don't worry." I said trying to comfort her.

"Do you think you could try and talk to him? Maybe he'll listen to you."

"I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Why not? Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"No, I just-"

"Then you have no reason to say no to try and talk to him."

"Fine! I'll try in first period okay?"

"Thank you!" she said hugging me.

I was now dreading first period. I walked in and saw he was already there. I took my seat next to him and he didn't do anything. I was about to say something but then Selena walked up to him and kissed him. He seemed to be kissing her back. I was dumbfounded. She shot me an evil smile and sat down. I was so confused. I thought he didn't like her. I tried to shake the feeling away but I couldn't this time. After class before I could say anything to him he bolted out of the classroom.

"Don't bother." Selena said coming up behind me.

I turned and looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't bother. He's mine."

"He doesn't even like you."

"Oh really? Then why did he come over last night and sleep with me? He seemed to like me then."

My face went pale and I was crushed. Selena was pleased with my pain so she smiled and walked off. At lunch I was sad to see Joe was there. He looked up at me but then quickly looked back down. I sat down but didn't say anything. I was pissed.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Demi asked looked at both me and Joe.

"What would you be missing?" I asked knowing perfectly well what she was missing.

"I don't know you tell me."

I didn't say anything. I knew there was no point in saying I wasn't hiding anything. So I just got up and left. I wondered the halls and sat down against some lockers. I wasn't alone for very long. Jake came and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't look at him or acknowledge that he was there.

"Miley? I'm really sorry okay? I know I was an ass last night getting drunk then trying to sleep with you. There's no excuse for it. Can you forgive me?"

I looked over at him. He saw the sadness in my eyes and pulled me to him and held me. I think he thought he hurt me and that's why I looked so sad. But really I could have cared less about what happened with him. I did appreciate that he cared though, which is why I kissed him and told him I forgave him. He proceeded to ask me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. I felt bad though. Jake was a good guy, except when he was drunk but then again who isn't an ass when they get drunk? I really liked Joe but he turned out to be an ass while he was sober and I didn't want to sit around feeling sorry for myself so I moved on. After school I saw Joe but ignored him. I got my things out of my locker and walked away. He silently fell into step with me but I still ignored him. I saw Jake when we got outside the building so I ran over to him and kissed him.

"Hey babe." He said smiling.

"Hey." I said smiling back.

"Want to watch my practice? I can take you home after or we could hang out."

"Sure I'd love too."

He smiled and took my hand and we walked to the field. I knew Demi would be there so I could fill her in on everything, well most everything that's been going on.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Demi asked when I sat down next to her on the bleachers.

"I came to watch the practice."

"Is that code for 'I came to check out your brothers' butt?'" she asked laughing.

"No that's his girlfriends' job. The only butt I would be checking out is Jake's."

"Joe doesn't have a girlfriend, and why would you check out Jake's butt? I thought you weren't going to see him anymore?"

"Joe and Selena are a thing now and so are Jake and I."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How did you find out about Joe and Selena before me and when did you and Jake become a thing?"

"Selena told me after first period, and don't say she was lying because they kissed right in front of me and he wasn't pushing her away. Jake found me when I left you guys at lunch and he said he was sorry and was being sweet so I forgave him and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"Wow! That's a lot. I can't believe Joe's going out with Selena. How did that even happen?"

"I guess he went to Selena's after he dropped me off and made her very happy."

"Eww you mean they-"

"Yes they slept together."

"That's just wrong. Why would he do that? I thought he liked you."

"I guess he isn't what you thought." I said bitterly.

"You're still not telling me something."

"Why do you think that?"

"You seem mad at him and from what you told me about last night you shouldn't be."

"Well I'm not."

"Yes you are. You can't lie. So tell me what else happened last night?"

"After I asked Joe to take me home he ended up driving me to a park. When I asked him what we were doing there, he said told me he wanted to make the night a good one since Jake was a drunken ass. He pushed me on the swing a little then we sat on a table and looked at the stars, played tag and he kissed me. "

"He kissed you? And you weren't going to tell me?"

"There's more."

"Well then continue!"

"So after he kissed me I said we should probably get going because he wasn't saying anything so we got in the car and he took me home. I asked him why he wasn't saying anything he asked me what I wanted him to say I got mad told him to just forget it and I got out of the car. He followed and stopped and kissed me again but this time it was a real kiss. I can't even explain how amazing it was. He told me he liked me and I told him I liked him then he left in a big hurry."

"So he kissed you twice and you weren't going to tell me?"

"I didn't see a point in it because he seems to think it's nothing."

"What an ass! I thought Jake was the ass but my brother is the real ass here."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. She was right though. Joe was being an ass.

"Yeah he is."

"I'm so sorry. I'll try talking to him again."

"You don't need too. Let whatever's going on with him go on."

"You aren't worried about him?"

"What's there to be worried about? He just doesn't want to lead me on anymore than he already has. I respect that."

"I guess you're right. It just doesn't make any sense why he would kiss you then go and sleep with Selena right after."

"Since when have guys ever made sense?"

"True that." She said laughing.

After practice I walked with Demi to Joe's car so she didn't have to wait alone. As soon as Joe saw me he looked down. As far as he knew Demi still didn't know anything.

"So do you need a ride or is Jake going to give you a ride?" Demi asked.

"Jake will take me home."

"Well have fun with your boyfriend." She said playfully elbowing me.

I laughed and started to walk toward Jake who just came out of the locker room.

"Jake?" Joe asked Demi getting in the car.

"What about him?"

"Is she seriously still seeing him?"

"Yeah their official now."

"When did this happen? She said she wasn't going to see him anymore and that he was an ass."

"Well she told me she met an even bigger ass last night and the difference between them was Jake was a drunken ass while the other was a sober ass and everyone knows people can be asses when they're drunk."

"Oh." he said quietly.

"You wouldn't happen to know who this other ass is would you? She wouldn't tell me." Demi lied.

"Nope." He lied as well.

"Oh well. I guess its better she's not with that other guy. I mean if someone did that to me I would be pissed. I mean what kind of low life guy kisses a girl then goes and sleeps with someone else? But enough about that I heard you and Selena are official now. When did this happen?"

Demi was evil. She was good at making people feel guilty without them knowing she knows what they did.

"Last night."

"Really? Wow. A lot of things seemed to happen last night. When did you guys get together? Before or after you drove Miley home?"

He shot her a worried look.

"You know I drove Miley home?"

"Yeah. Was she not supposed to tell me? Is it some kind of secret?"

"No. I just was wondering."

"Okay I can't take it anymore. Joe you are an ass."

"What did I do?" he asked confused.

"How could you do that to Miley? I thought you liked her!"

"Whatever she told you isn't true."

"Oh so you didn't kiss her and tell her you like her then go off to Selena's and fuck her?"

Demi was mad. Joe looked at her scared. She only cussed when she was beyond mad. He didn't bother answering the question because they both already knew the answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jake and I ended up going back to his house and doing homework…and maybe a little making out. As we were kissing my phone went off.

"Do you have to answer that?" Jake asked still holding me.

I looked at who was calling and saw it was Joe. I pressed ignore.

"It's no one important."

I kissed him again then started on my homework again.

"Who was it?" he asked moving away from me and starting his homework too.

"Joe." I said not looking at him.

"You guys are pretty close huh?"

"No. It was probably Demi using his phone because she lost hers. Joe and I don't talk much anymore."

"You guys were talking just fine last night. Didn't he take you home?"

"Yeah well things change fast."

"What happened?"

"He just wasn't who I thought he was."

"I heard he's going out with Selena now."

"Yeah as of last night."

"Is that why you're mad at him?"

"No defiantly not."

"But you are mad at him?"

"Do we have to talk about him?" I asked getting annoyed.

"No. I was just wondering because you two seemed like you were getting close."

"Well you were wrong. If anything I'm getting close to his sister. That might have been why you were confused."

"Oh yeah Demi."

I nodded and continued with my homework.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." He asked wrapping his arms back around me.

I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

He kissed the top of my head and I just sat in his arms. Jake may not have been the easiest person to talk to about my problems but he did have a heart of gold and I loved that about him. I felt safe in his arms. I was content. I left his place around 7:00 p.m. and when I got home Joe was hiding in the shadows in the corner of my porch. So when I walked up and felt someone grab my arm I screamed.

"It's just me!" He said grabbing me so I would stop screaming.

"What the hell are you doing scaring me like that?"

"Well you ignored my calls so I thought I could talk to you this way."

"By hiding in the dark and scaring the shit out of me thinking you were some creeper?"

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said letting me go.

"So what do you want?"

"To talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Yes we do. Will you please just hear me out?"

"You can save it. I honestly don't care anymore. It would be better if we just forgot about last night all together."

"I don't want too."

"Why? Why are you even bothering? You're with Selena now and I'm with Jake. We kissed and it obviously didn't mean anything to you. "

"Miley shut up." He said before kissing me.

I wanted to pull away, slap him then go inside. That's what I should have done. But did I? No. He still had some kind of power over me and I kissed him back. Luckily my common sense kicked in and I pulled away.

"Stop it. We can't do this." I said stepping back.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was just-"

"Save it. I'm not mad okay? You don't need to feel guilty and pity like me."

"This isn't pity. I've liked you since the day I met you."

"Well you have a real funny way of showing it!" I took a deep breath. "Look we need to forget this ever happened. I like Jake and you're with Selena. I would still like to be your friend Joe. This just can't happen."

"But Miley-"

"Friends?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Friends." He said with a fake smile.

I hugged him and let him wrap his arms around me and hug me back tightly. He kissed my forehead and let me go. I touched his shoulder and went inside. I walked in and saw my dad sitting on the couch watching TV. I don't know what came over me but I needed a hug from him. So I sat down next to him and cuddled up to him. He was confused but put his arms around me. We ended up falling asleep like that. I woke up first that morning and smiled at my sleeping dad. I got up and got ready for school. Once I was ready I saw my dad was still sleeping. I figured I should wake him up so he could go to work but I decided I couldn't do it so I kissed his head and left. I decided to walk to school. I could have called Jake and asked him to give me a ride but I didn't want too. I got to my locker and saw Joe waiting. I didn't want to talk to him. I know we agreed to be friends but I didn't know if I could do it yet. I didn't think he saw me so I turned and went in the opposite direction. He had seen me though.

"Hey." He said falling into step next to me.

"Oh hey." I said not looking at him.

"Not going to your locker?"

"No, I don't need anything."

"Oh. So-"

He was interrupted by Selena coming out of nowhere and threw herself at him.

"Hey babe." She said before kissing him.

I just turned and started to walk away.

"Wait Miley."

"What?" I asked turning back around.

"You don't have to go."

Selena shot me a glare that told me otherwise.

"I don't really want to watch you two make out so I'm just going to go find Demi or Jake. I'll see you in first though."

I walked away before he could object. Selena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Joe pushed her away.

"What's wrong? She's not looking anymore."

"Selena I don't think this is going to work."

"Why not? I thought we had a pretty good time the other night." She said stepping forward.

He stepped back thought and kept his hands out in front of him. She was confused.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with you at all. The truth is I really like someone else and the only reason I slept with you was because I was scared of how much I like her so I went to your house and just tried to forget about her even though I had told her how I felt."

"If you liked her so much you wouldn't have came to me."

"Selena I think your," he paused. "A nice person but I just don't like you like that."

She slapped him and ran off crying. He felt bad about what he did, he just thought it would be worse to keep leading her on. I didn't end up finding Demi or Jake so I just went into my first period and waited. After a few minutes of being there Selena walked in with puffy red eyes. She scanned the room and when she saw me she stomped over to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

I thought she was going to hit me at first so I held my hands up to defend myself but she ended up falling to her knees and starting to cry again. I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I just sat there and let her cry into my lap. After a minute or so of crying she looked up at me.

"He dumped me."

"Joe?" I asked confused.

She nodded.

"Why?"

"B-b-because he doesn't like me." She stuttered.

"I'm sorry. But why are you telling me this? You and I aren't exactly friends."

"He dumped me for you!" she yelled.

People in the room turned and looked at us.

"Did he say that?"

"No, he said he dumped me for someone else that he really likes, it's obvious he meant you!"

"Selena will you stop yelling? People are starting to stare."

"I don't care! Let them! You stole my boyfriend!"

"I didn't do anything! I'm dating Jake. I like Jake. Joe and I are only friends. You have the wrong girl."

"Oh cut the crap Miley. I know he likes you and I know you know. You like him too. Anyone can see that. You're just being stubborn and won't do anything about it."

"Okay he does and I did too. But he made his choice and I made mine. What's done is done. Stop blaming me for your problems!" I yelled.

She slapped me across the face. I would have hit her back but the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Take your seats ladies!"

"Just talk to him. You may be dating Jake but it's obvious you who you truly want to be with." Selena said before taking her seat.

Joe walked in after Selena sat down. My eyes met his. I had to get out of there. So I left the room. I went straight into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. When did things get so complicated? I stayed in the bathroom until lunch when Demi found me and dragged me out.

"Would you like to tell me what exactly happened to make you hide out in the bathroom half the day?" She asked sitting me down at our table.

"Everything is messed up!" I said putting my hands in my face.

"Start from the beginning." She said sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

"Last night after Jake dropped me off at home Joe popped out from the shadows, giving me a heart attack might I add, wanting to talk and I said I didn't want to at first but then he kissed me and I told him it couldn't happen so I asked if we could still be friends. But this morning when I saw him I couldn't do it so I turned to walk away but he caught up to me then Selena came out of nowhere throwing herself at him so I left and went into math and waiting for school to start but a few minutes later Selena comes into the room looking pissed and sad, walks over to me then breaks down crying telling me Joe broke up with her because he didn't like her and that he liked someone else and I asked her why she was telling me that and she started screaming at me telling me I stole him away from her and when I told her I was dating Jake and it wasn't me he was talking about she told me to cut the crap because she knew I knew he liked me so I admitted it but told her he made his choice and I made mine and told her to stop blaming me for her problems and she slapped me! I wanted to hit her back but the teacher walked in and yelled at us to take our seats then she told me I needed to talk to Joe and acting like she knew me when she clearly doesn't!"

I must say I felt a little better after I spilled that out to Demi.

"I can't believe he actually broke up with her for you. I hate to say it though, as much as I think my brother was an ass for what he did, he probably did it because he was scared."

"Are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just saying Joe told me he went to your house last night. In fact I was the one who encouraged him to go."

"You?"

I was even more confused. Demi was pissed at him one minute then telling him to talk to me.

"I know but hear me out. I was yelling at him telling him he was an ass then he just sat there looking all pathetic so I stopped yelling and he told me he knew I was right and that he agreed that he was an ass. And let me tell you it's hard to yell at someone when they're telling you that they agree and so I told him to tell me why he did and he said it was because he was scared."

"What does he have to be scared of?"

"Joe hasn't had very many girlfriends. But his last relationship didn't end to well. The girl broke his heart. I had never seen him like someone so much, until you. I know it sounds crazy and stupid but he doesn't really know how to deal with his feelings sometimes. I still think he shouldn't have slept with Selena like that, I mean that was way out of line and not how he should have dealt with his feelings. But I also get that he was just being a guy and going to someone he knew he didn't have feelings for to make it easier."

"I can't be with him if he can't deal with his feelings without going off and sleeping with some other girl." I said standing up.

"He did break up with Selena for you though. Just keep that in mind. I know I shouldn't change your mind because you're right you shouldn't be with someone who does that but then again he might not do it again seeing how much he hurt you."

"I'll talk to him okay? But I still don't know if we can have a relationship."

"That's all I'm asking."

I nodded and got up to find him. He was out on the football field lying in the grass. I walked over to him and lied down next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked still looking up.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Touché." He said turning his head and looking at me. "What happened this morning? You ran out in a hurry."

"Selena came to me crying saying you broke up with her."

"So you left?"

"No. After she told me you broke up with her she started screaming at me telling me it was my fault and that I stole you away from her. I told her to stop blaming me for her problems and that I didn't steal you away so she slapped me and told me to talk to you."

"Well you can tell her I'm not taking her back. Sorry she hit you."

"She didn't tell me to talk to you about her."

"What did she want you to talk to me about then?"

"My feelings for you." I said closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Demi told me you were scared and that's why you did it."

"It's stupid I know and you have every right to still be mad at me."

"I told you I'm not mad anymore. And it's not stupid. It's not the right thing to do but it's not stupid. It's okay to be scared. Honestly I was too. I've only ever had feelings for Tyler and then I met you and everything changed."

"I really like you." He said turning his body to face me.

"I like you too Joe, but I still don't think we should do anything about it."

His face fell a little and he turned back on his back.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be with someone who goes and sleeps with other girls when he's scared."

"Miley I'm never doing that again. I know I shouldn't have done that and I regret it 100%"

"I know you do. I just don't think I can do it."

"Okay. I get it."

He sounded crushed. I would have loved more than anything to cuddle up next to him and have him hold me and tell me it would all be okay but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to stop. But I did kiss his cheek then stand up. I held my hand out for him to take. He took it and I helped him and we walked back to the lunchroom. Demi was sitting there talking to Jake. I quickly let go of Joe's hand so he wouldn't see.

"Hey Jake." I said sitting next to him.

"There you are." He said kissing my cheek and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Where were you?"

"Looking for Joe. He broke up with Selena this morning and I thought I would see how he was doing."

"Oh yeah I heard about that. I'm sorry man."

"It's okay. It just wasn't working out."

"She's telling everyone that you dumped her for someone else."

"I didn't."

"I knew it. If there was another girl I think I would have known about it."

"Exactly." He said with a fake smile.

"Why would she think that? What girls do you hang out with other than Demi and Miley?"

"Not many." He said avoiding my eyes.

"I mean unless you like Miley."

Both of us froze. But Jake started laughing.

"You two should have seen your faces. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you two did like each other."

We both fake laughed.

"That's ridiculous. We're just friends."

"I know. If you did like each other I might have to kick your ass for trying to steal my girl." Jake said in a joking voice.

"Well you don't have to worry about me stealing her away."

"Good." He said tightening his grip on me.

That was one of the most awkward lunches I've had. Jake had no idea how dead on he was about how Joe and I felt about each other. But if he did he wouldn't be laughing about it like he was. The rest of the day seemed to go well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Jake drove me home and when I walked into the house I was surprised to see Linda.

"Hi Miley. How was school?"

"It was fine." I said about to go up the stairs.

"Wait. Come sit down and talk to me for a second."

I walked over to the couch and sat as far from her as I could.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you are and what's going on in your life. That boy who picked you up the other night, is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. His name is Jake."

"Oh how nice. Does he go to your school?"

"Yeah he's on the football team."

"Oh an athlete. Nice."

"Yeah…so can I go now?"

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

I felt bad, she sounded offended.

"It's not that I don't I just have a lot of homework and-"

"Homework from the classes you ditched this morning?"

Busted.

"The school called?"

"Yes. Why did you miss your first four classes?"

"Just ground me now and get it over with."

"You'd really rather have me ground you then tell me what happened and give yourself a chance?"

"I was hiding in the bathroom okay?"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Hiding."

"From?"

"Everyone."

"Why?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Everything's fine now so seriously just ground me so I can go."

I didn't mean to sound rude, I just really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm not going to ground you."

"Can I still go?"

"Fine."

I got up and bolted up the stairs. Linda sighed and got up from the couch. It wasn't long after that, that my dad got home.

"Hi honey." He said kissing her cheek.

"Your daughter hates me."

"Why do you say that? I thought you two were getting along?"

"She refuses to talk to me."

"Welcome to my world."

"She wanted to have me just ground her without her trying to defend herself that's how much she didn't want to talk to me."

"Ground her for what?"

"She skipped her first four classes today."

"What? Why?"

"She said she was hiding in the bathroom."

"From what?"

"Everyone I guess. She wouldn't tell me."

"Did you ground her?"

"No. I just let her go. Should I have still grounded her?"

"No, I'll go talk to her. She doesn't hate you though. She hasn't been open about anything since her mom died."

"I want to be like a mom to her but she won't let me."

"And I want to be her dad but she won't let me. It's not you it's her not wanting to let anyone in."

"That's not good. Should we get her help? Maybe she's depressed."

"Honey calm down. I don't think she's depressed."

"We can't just sit back and let whatever's going on with go on. She could be depressed for all we know and we aren't doing anything about it. Maybe this was her way of reaching out to us."

"Linda, I think you're putting way to much thought into this. She's a teenage girl shutting out her parent's. That's not that uncommon."

"But we don't know that!"

"Calm down! I'll try and talk to her okay?"

"Fine."

My dad sighed and made his way up the stairs and to my room.

"Go away!" I yelled when I heard my dad knock.

He came in anyways and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" I asked sitting up.

"Linda told me you skipped four of your classes today hiding in the bathroom."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It won't happen again."

"Why were you hiding in the bathroom?"

"I just didn't want to deal with anyone so I hid in the bathroom until my friend Demi found me and made me talk to her so everything's fine now."

"What was going on?"

"I really don't want to talk about it dad. It's just teenage stuff, nothing to worry about. I already talked to my teachers and got my work from them so I'm not missing anything."

"Linda thinks you're depressed."

"Why does she think that? Just because I didn't want to talk to her? Or because I missed a few classes for the first time ever?"

"Honey she's just concerned about you."

"Well tell her to stop. I'm glad she cares and it's nothing personal I just don't enjoy talking to you guys about my personal life. If anything major was going on I would tell you so stop worrying. "

"I won't take up anymore of your time." My dad said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Wait dad." I said getting up and walking over to him.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can you tell her I'm sorry I was rude? It really isn't anything personal against you guys really and I'm not depressed. I have a dad who loves me an okay step mom, a boyfriend and good friends. I'm happy with life."

"A boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah, that guy you saw me kissing is my boyfriend now."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Interesting."

"Don't worry dad."

"Who said I was worried."

"Dad, I know what your words mean."

"Okay fine. I won't worry. I trust you."

"Thank you."

I hugged him and he left the room. I walked back over to my bed and continued to do my homework. After a couple minutes I got a text, it was from Nick.

_Nick: Hey.._

_Me: Hi.._

_Nick: How are you?_

_Me: I'm actually okay…what about you?_

_Nick: I'm…I miss you _

_Me: *sigh* I miss you too…_

_Nick: Sorry...I just needed to say it._

_Me: It's okay. I really do miss you._

_Nick: Things aren't the same around here without you._

_Me: I bet…how's everyone else?_

_Nick: Lilly's been okay, she misses you like crazy. _

_Me: Tell her I miss her too…I was actually thinking about going to Arizona to see everyone soon…_

_Nick: Really? _

_Me: Yeah is that okay with you?_

_Nick: Absolutely! _

_Me: So…have you met anyone?_

_Nick: No…I'm still hung up on you…_

_Me: Oh…I'm sorry…I just had to ask…_

_Nick: It's okay…I assume you've met someone._

_Me: Yeah…_

_Nick: Is it that pizza delivery guy?_

_Me: No. We're just friends._

_Nick: Huh. I could have sworn you two had something going on…_

_Me: Seriously? Everyone is saying that!_

_Nick: Ha-ha well it just seems like it._

_Me: Well to be honest I thought there was but…he and I just wouldn't work._

_Nick: I'm sorry to hear that. He's missing out on a great girl._

_Me: I see you're still sweet as ever._

_Nick: But of course …so who's the lucky fellow? _

_Me: His name is Jake._

_Nick: Cool…he's lucky._

_Me: I just feel like I jumped into something before I was ready._

_Nick: What do you mean?_

_Me: I wasn't planning on becoming his girlfriend but then this thing happened with Joe I got upset he asked me and I said yes._

_Nick: Interesting…_

_Me: Yeah…_

_Nick: Do you like this Jake guy?_

_Me: I like him enough I guess._

_Nick: Don't lead him on if you don't like him…it's easy to fall in love with you._

_Me: Thanks Ty. _

_Nick: For what?_

_Me: For not hating me _

_Nick: I could NEVER hate you._

_Me: I have homework…I should probably finish it…I'll talk to you again soon though okay?_

_Nick: Okay. I miss you. I hope you visit soon. Bye love _

I smiled and closed my phone and continued with my homework. I really did miss Nick, and after talking to him it made me really want to go see him. I decided that I was going to Arizona that weekend. My dad didn't have work so he wouldn't need his car, and there was still Linda's if he really needed a car. I needed this road trip. I didn't tell anyone I was going to leave. I figured it didn't matter. The rest of the week went by as smoothly as I could. Things were still weird between Joe and I. He made his feelings obvious for me but I tried to ignore it. Jake didn't see it but everyone else did. It's Friday now and Demi can see I don't want to be at the football practice. As Jake's girlfriend I was required to watch his practices.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Demi asked looking at me.

"I just need to get home."

"Big plans for the weekend?"

"You could say that."

"Well are you going to tell me what they are?"

"I'm going to Arizona."

She looked shocked then confused.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I really miss it there, I mean that's where I grew up and I've just been missing it lately."

"Are you going to see Nick?"

"Maybe. I mean he is my friend."

"Uh-huh and how does Jake feel about this?"

"It's none of Jake's business."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Why should I? It's not like he needs to know where I am 24/7."

"I don't think he would be too happy about you running off to Arizona to see your ex."

"I'm not only going to see him. I did have a life outside of him."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You sound like an overprotective mom."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah, yeah." I said laughing.

After practice I was walking with Demi and Joe as I always did and we waited by their car for Jake to come out.

"Are you only going to be in Arizona for the weekend? Or longer?" Demi asked.

"You're going to Arizona?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I was hoping to keep it to myself but now you guys know. Just don't say anything to Jake. I don't want him freaking out."

"Don't want who freaking out?" Jake asked coming up behind me.

"Nothing. Let's go. I need to be home." I said taking his hand and starting to drag him to his car.

"Okay, okay." He said laughing. "See you guys Monday."

"Why is she going to Arizona?" Joe asked starting to drive.

"To see her old friends. She said she's been missing it."

"Oh."

"Joe you really need to get over your crush on Miley. As bad as I feel for you and want you two to get together she isn't going to budge."

"I am over it."

"Liar."

"Demi!"

"Well it's true."

"She likes me too and as long as she does I'm not giving up hope. I mean it's only a matter of time before Jake does something to screw up the relationship."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's cheated on every single one of his girlfriends."

"What? And you didn't tell me or Miley this sooner because?"

"There still is a chance he won't."

"Well if she gets hurt, I'm blaming you."

"Why?"

"For not warning her!"

"Well sorry for hoping he won't."

"Ugh men!"

Joe laughed and continued driving. When I got home, Linda and my dad weren't so I quickly got my bag put it in the car and left a note telling them I would be back Sunday night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I made it to Arizona by early Saturday morning. I was tired from the drive but I didn't want to stop. I stopped at the Starbucks I used to go to everyday after school with Nick and my friend Lilly when I still lived here. I took out my phone and texted Lilly first.

_Me: Get your butt to Starbucks _

_Lilly: Well hello to you too and thanks for waking me up! It's only like 8:00 a.m.! You're lucky I love you so much!_

_Me: If you loved me you would already be here!_

_Lilly: Wait, you're at Starbucks? Our Starbucks?_

_Me: Yes! Now hurry your butt up and I'll buy you a coffee _

_Lilly: Yay! I'll be there in 5! Is Nick coming? I heard you two broke up. Sorry to hear about that._

_Me: Just get here and we can catch up k? _

_Lilly: kk! See you soon _

I sat back in the chair I was sitting in and waited. It wasn't long though. Lilly came running through the door wearing her favorite pair of sweats and a tank top with uggs. Obviously she didn't bother to get real clothes on.

"Miley! I've missed you so much!" She said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too! Sorry I woke you up." I said looking at her up and down.

"It's more than okay! Gosh I've missed you!" she said hugging me once more then sitting down.

"I've missed you too!"

"So how have you been?"

I pushed the coffee I bought for her toward her and she grabbed it taking a sip. "Things have been crazy."

"What happened with you and Nick? He wouldn't say. He hasn't been the same since he got back from seeing you."

"He wanted to move to California to be with me." I said looking down at my coffee.

"What?"

"He was about to register at my new high school but I stopped him."

"As romantic as that seems, it just doesn't seem like him."

"Is it crazy that I still love him?" I was starting to get teary eyed.

"No of course not! He was your first. It's hard to let go."

"I'm seeing someone else."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It all happened so fast. Everything is so crazy! I miss being here everything was so simple. California boys are crazy!"

"Start from the beginning."

I sat there and told her all about Joe and Jake. It was obvious Joe was the one I actually liked. Jake was a great guy he just wasn't who I wanted. Then there was Nick. I was still beyond not over him. I know it's crazy but he was my first love.

"Wow Miley…you have it bad."

"What should I do?"

"It sounds like this Joe guy is a good guy but I get why you don't want to take a chance with him, ad for Jake I think you should break things off before one of you gets too hurt."

"I know you're right."

"As for Nick well-"

"Speak of the devil." I said cutting her off and looking up at Nick. Our eyes locked. I couldn't help but run over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a tight hug. He hugged me back as tightly as me. He would have stayed like that for who knows how long but I felt Lilly's eyes on us. I pulled away and led him over to the table where Lilly still was.

"Miley you're here!" Nick said sitting down next to me.

"I told you I was going to come visit soon." I said smiling.

"I didn't know it would be this soon!" he said smiling too.

"Well now you do!"

"Well hello to you too Nick." Lilly said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, hi Lilly."

"Hello." She said smiling now.

"How long have you been here?" Nick asked.

"I got here this morning. I drove pretty much all night."

"You're crazy." He said staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back.

"Well you two have a lot to talk about so I'll get going, but Miley, call me later so we can finish catching up."

"Okay, see you later Lilly."

When she was gone Nick looked at me. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay." I said looking at my hands. All the feelings I had for him came rushing back. I wanted nothing more than to reach over and kiss him. He could tell something was bothering me.

"Are you okay?" he asked lightly putting his hand over mine. Before I could respond he said "Don't bother lying either. You suck at it." He said grinning.

"You know me too well." I said laughing lightly.

"So tell me what's going on. Did you and your boyfriend break up?"

"Not yet. I was waiting to do that when I got back."

Nick looked surprised. He didn't expect me to say that.

"Why?"

"It just isn't working."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you really?" I asked looking into his eyes. He couldn't answer me. He stood up, grabbed my hand and walked me out of the Starbucks. We walked in silence until we found a bench to sit at.

"Miley-"

I put my finger to his lips to silence him. Once he stopped talking I moved my hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes. I slowly started to lean in, but I stopped myself unsure of what to do. Nick's next move surprised me. As I was about to pull away from him and remove my hand he covered his hand over mine on his cheek and closed the gap between us. I didn't resist. I kissed him back. He was now cupping my face and pulling me closer to him. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said with his eyes still shut.

"I want to be unhappy about this but I'm not."

Nick's eyes flew open and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I should go." I said pulling away and standing.

Nick stood up to and pulled me into another kiss, this time with more passion and urgency. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion and urgency. I pulled away needing to breath. I thought of Jake, he didn't deserve this from me. I kissed Nick's cheek then ran off before he could say anything. I wanted to go to Lilly's but I didn't. I kept running until I was out of his sight. I just walked around the town for hours and relived old memories. It was getting dark and I remembered I didn't have a place to stay. I really didn't plan out the trip very well. My thoughts were soon interrupted by my phone going off.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey baby." It was Jake.

"Oh hey."

"You don't sound happy to hear from me. Is something wrong?"

"Just tired. So what's up?" I asked not wanting to talk about it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"I can't I'm busy right now."

"Oh okay, how about tomorrow?"

"Can't."

"Oh." He sounded a little hurt.

"I'm in Arizona that's why I can't hang out with you."

"Arizona? Why didn't you tell me you were going there?"

"Last minute thing."

"Oh."

"Jake?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"I like you but-"

"But it isn't working out?"

"No, I'm sorry. I just think I jumped into something before I was ready."

"I get it." He sounded upset but was taking it fairly well.

"I'm sorry."

"I guess I'll see you around then?" he asked wanting the conversation to be over.

"Yeah, I guess you will."

"Goodbye Miley."

"Goodbye Jake."

I hung up and sat on a nearby bench. I pulled out my phone again and called Lilly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly it's Miley."

"Oh hey girl. About time I heard from you. What happened after I left? Nick's been going crazy looking for you."

"Do you think I could stay the night?" I really didn't want to answer her question.

"Of course you can!"

"Thanks, I'm on my way." I hung up before she could say more. I found my way back to my car which was parked near the Starbucks. I found a note on the car though. It was from Nick.

**Miley, **

**I'm not exactly sure what happened back there…but I'm not sorry that it did. We obviously have some things we need to get out in the open. Call me when you find this.**

**Nick.**

I tossed the note aside and got in the car. I wasn't ready to talk to him. I got to Lilly's and found her sitting on her driveway waiting.

"Hey." I said getting out of the car and walking to her.

"So care to explain?"

"Explain what?" I asked playing dumb.

"Explain to me what happened with you and Nick."

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Miley, he's been calling non-stop looking for you. He said you just ran off."

"We kissed." I said looking down.

"So you ran?"

"After the second time yes."

"Second? You guys kissed twice? Why did you run? What about your boyfriend?"

"I broke up with him. I ran because I didn't know what else to do. I needed to clear my head."

Lilly pulled me into a hug. I was all out of sorts. "You need to talk to him."

"I know."

"So go and find him then come back and tell me everything." She said with a reassuring smile.

I hugged her quickly then got back in my car and drove off to find him. I knew exactly where he would be. I reached the empty field where we used to play as kids, and where he first told me he loved me. He was lying down and looking up at the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Hi." I said quietly and sitting next to him.

He quickly sat up and looked at me. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I know you. I just guessed you'd come here. Whenever you need to think or something happens you come here."

"I guess that's true isn't it."

"About what happened-"

"No let me start. I'm still in love with you Miley, and after that kiss I don't doubt that you still feel something for me too."

"Of course I do Nick. I don't think I'll ever stop but, what can we do? The thought of you moving to California and leaving everything behind here is just not a good idea and how would we work long distance?"

"I know, but things aren't the same without you around."

"If I never moved to California things wouldn't be like this." I said looking down at my hands.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"I broke up with that guy I was seeing."

He kissed my hair but didn't say anything. I looked up and stared into Nick's eyes. I pressed my lips against his lightly. He deepened the kiss and rolled me over so he was now on top of me. I put my hands on his stomach and lifted his shirt. I knew exactly where this was leading. I didn't want to stop it but I knew I had to. After a couple more minutes I lightly pushed him off of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused as to why I stopped him.

"We can't. We need to talk, not do this." I said standing up.

"Okay, then lets' talk. I want to be with you and you want to be with me. There problem solved."

"No! Nick I love you and I'm probably always going to but would this really work?"

"If we give it a try it could."

"I just don't know."

He grabbed my hand and lifted my chin so I would look at him.

"I love you Miley. What we had was a good thing. I need you in my life whether you're my girlfriend or just my best friend. But when I saw you today I feel like I fell in love with you all over again."

"We did have a good thing. But it's the distance thing that kills me, and even if you moved to be with me it wouldn't change it. I honestly do think its better this way but I don't want to let you go yet."

"Then don't." he whispered.

"Give me time to think."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Until tomorrow night."

"Then give me your answer before you leave."

I was going to protest but he pressed his lips against mine quickly then walked off. I turned and went in the opposite direction back to my car. I drove back to Lilly's and told her everything.

"Wow, so what are you going to do?" Lilly asked me before shoving popcorn in her mouth not paying attention to the movie she put in.

"I don't know! I love him but I can't be with him."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both? I don't know. I have feelings for someone else but I'm in love with Nick. The other guy lives in California, Nick lives here. It's too hard!"

"As much as I love you and Nick together it might be best to stay friends."

"If only my stupid dad hadn't made me move. Then I wouldn't be having this problem!"

Lilly was about to say something but she stopped when she heard my phone go off.

"Who's the text from?"

"The other guy."

"Oh! What does it say?"

_Joe: I heard about you and Jake…what happened?_

_Me: It just wasn't working. I couldn't keep leading him on. He deserves better._

_Joe: What could be better than you?_

"Aw! He's so sweet!"

I blushed and responded.

_Me: There is so much better out there for him. He deserves someone who actually likes him back._

_Joe: You didn't like him?_

_Me: No I did, well do but not enough for a relationship._

_Joe: Ah, I see._

_Me: Yeah. So is he okay?_

_Joe: He's a big boy, he'll get over it._

_Me: Good. I don't want him to be upset over me._

_Joe: Well luckily he got out early enough._

_Me: What do you mean?_

_Joe: I mean you make it easy to fall for you._

"Did he just-"

"Nick said the same thing."

"I am so jealous of you right now! You have two guys who are crazy about you!"

"It's not as fun as it seems."

_Me: Joe…_

_Joe: Sorry, sorry. I know just friends, but it's true, you do._

_Me: You're making this so hard for me…_

_Joe: Making what hard for you?_

_Me: Nothing…g2g…with a friend. See you Monday._

He replied but I didn't bother looking at it. The next morning Lilly and I slept in until noon and then went to Starbucks.

"Have you made a choice yet?"

"I might have..."

"Oh goody! Who do you choose?"

I was about to tell her but my phone went off.

"Sorry hold on." I said before answering. "Hello?"

"Miley! Why didn't you tell me about Jake? I had to hear it from Joe!" It was Demi.

"I'm sorry! It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't tell Joe, Jake must have."

"Well still! Why did you break up with him? He didn't hurt you did he? I swear I'm going to kill-"

"Demi!" I yelled to make her stop talking. "He didn't hurt me. I broke up with him because I realized I don't like him as much as I thought I did."

"Oh. Well then…"

"I have to go. I'm with a friend."

"Oh is he cute?"

"SHE is adorable." I said laughing.

"Oh, never mind then! See you tomorrow! You can fill me in then! Bye!"

"Bye." I said laughing at her perkiness.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked.

"A friend I made in California."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, she's the other guys' sister."

"Oh scandalous!"

I laughed and finished my coffee. It came time for me to go and I called Nick.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ty it's me."

"Oh hey. So what did you decide?"

"We should just stay friends. If I still lived here I would stay with you but it's just too hard."

"I get it." Nick said weakly.

"I have to start heading home now. But I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay. I love you Miley."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I got back to California around 9:00 p.m. luckily my dad and Linda weren't home. They probably aren't happy about me going off like that. I went upstairs and locked myself in my room. No one came in and disturbed me. I got up at around 5:00 a.m. the next morning so I didn't have to face my dad and because I didn't sleep very well. I got dressed and walked out the door.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice called behind me.

I turned and saw Joe.

"Nope." I responded.

"How was Arizona?"

"I had fun. I really miss it there."

"If you could move back would you?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe. I mean yes I miss it there but I've made new friends here and it would be like moving all over again and leaving behind people I really care about."

"Jake misses you." He said suddenly.

"We weren't together that long."

"Doesn't mean he didn't start to fall for you."

"Joe I-"

"Hey Joe." A new voice called running up to us.

"Hey Jake." Joe responded.

Jake looked up and saw me but quickly looked away.

"Uh, I'll see you later Joe." I said starting to turn. "Bye Jake." I whispered before running off.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jake asked when I was out of sight.

"No I was just asking her about her weekend."

"Did you know she went to Arizona?"

"Yeah, uh Demi told me. She was really excited about it on Friday."

"She told me it was a last minute thing."

"Oh. Well that was just what Demi told me."

"Do you think she went there to see an old boyfriend or something and that's why she broke up with me?"

"I don't think so."

"She never mentioned any old boyfriends. Just her friend Nick."

Joe stayed silent.

"You know something."

"Dude it isn't my business."

"Nick was her boyfriend wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Did you really want to hear about her ex?"

"Well no but-"

"Then don't freak out about it."

"Do you think she still has feelings for him?"

"He was her first boyfriend and love, she might always but I don't think that's why it ended between you two."

"Maybe she found someone else."

"Jake why are you freaking out about this? She's just one girl. You could have another one in a second."

"I don't want another one. I want her but she doesn't seem to want me."

"Look, before she met us she was still with Nick. They broke up a couple days after she got here and it was hard on her. She probably just feels like she rushed into something before she was ready."

"Maybe you're right."

"So stop worrying that she found someone else."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

I was one of the first people at school. I was there for half an hour before Joe showed up. He found me sitting against our lockers.

"Hey." He said sitting next to me.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just have some stuff on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nick and I kissed."

"What?"

"It just happened. I felt horrible about what I did to Jake and I thought it would be best to break up with him. I'm not with Nick again though. I'm just so confused about how I feel."

"About Jake and Nick?"

"No. I know how I feel about Nick and Jake. It's this other guy I can't stop thinking about."

"Who?"

"Well he's sweet, someone I enjoy talking to about anything, and knows how to make me smile no matter what. The only problem is he hurt me."

It was obvious Joe didn't get that I was talking about him.

"Well whoever this guy is he's stupid for hurting you and missing his chance with you."

"He didn't miss his chance. Well maybe he might have I don't know. Like I said I'm confused."

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"You never did tell me what this guys name is."

"Guess."

He looked straight into my eyes and I looked right back.

"Me?" he asked shyly.

"We have a winner!" I said laughing lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I really like you Miley."

"I know. I really like you too."

Joe slowly started to lean in. But he stopped and was about to pull away but I leaned in stopping him and closing the gap between us. It took him no time at all to kiss me back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

He pulled away after a couple minutes and kept his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." I said

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

"I'm not."

"As much as I want to trust that things will work out between us I just think I still need some time to get over Nick."

"I won't pressure you. I get it."

"You're amazing you know that?"

"You aren't to bad yourself." He said chuckling.

"No I mean it."

"So do I."

I smiled then gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up. We never talked about that day again. I never told Demi. Now the year is ¾ of the way over. Demi, Joe and I all became really close. Joe ended up giving Selena another chance and they've been together for about three months. Jake still comes around and flirts but we never got back together. Nick and I talked almost every week and our friendship was doing well.

"Hey Miley." Joe said coming up to me at my locker one day after school.

"Oh hey." I said smiling and facing him after I closed my locker.

"So there's this party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"I don't think Selena would like that very much."

"She doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"She was starting to get to serious and I realized I didn't like her as much as I thought I did."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Miley, um…never mind. So what do you say to the party tonight?"

"Oh yeah sure I'd love to go. I could use a night out with a friend."

"Oh. Yeah. Friends."

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." I said starting to walk past him.

"Don't you need a ride home?"

"Oh yeah, thanks." I said smiling and linking arms with him.

"Hey Miley. Want to come over?" Demi asked when we reached the car.

"No library today?"

"Nope. I've decided I'm going to take Friday's off. So what do you say?"

"I would love too but I can't. Besides I'll be searching my closet for a killer outfit for the party tonight."

"Oh you're going to a party tonight?"

"Yeah, Joe asked me to go with him. You should come too. It'll be so much fun."

I didn't notice Joe's face fall a little when I asked Demi to join us. Obviously Demi didn't either because she accepted.

"Yes! Perfect!" I said smiling.

"Why didn't you ask Selena to go to the party with you?" Demi asked after I was dropped off.

"Because we broke up."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything!"

"Calm down. I didn't tell anyone. I'm sure she told the world. It just never crossed my mind."

"Who broke up with who?"

"I broke up with her. I just wasn't feeling it with her anymore."

"What do you mean? You seemed totally into her."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Is there someone else?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay!"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up."

"So who is it?"

"Miley." Joe mumbled.

"Who?" she asked not hearing him.

"Miley!"

"Ha! I knew it again!"

He stayed silent.

"Oh. I get it now."

"Get what?"

"You asked her to the party hoping it would be like a date and I'm ruining it. I'm sorry."

"No it's not a date. She made that clear."

"I won't go. That way you two can have your date."

"No Demi it's okay. You should still come. I can make my moves on Miley with or without you there."

"Oh how you make me feel loved."

"It's my job as your older brother."

After I got home I went upstairs and quickly showered. Joe and Demi showed up at around 8:00 p.m.

"Hey beautiful." Joe said when I opened the door.

I blushed and stepped outside walking to his car. He must have thought the compliment made me feel uncomfortable because he apologized.

"No it's okay. Thank you."

The car ride was silent but I felt Joe's eyes on me the whole way. The second we got to the party Demi was off leaving Joe and I alone. But that didn't stop us from getting right into it. I grabbed his hand and we started dancing. When a slow song came on I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I forgot how much of an affect he had on me. We never talked about being more than friends again so I assumed we never would be and tried to forget my feelings for him. But standing there in his arms and dancing with him made me realize just how much I wanted to be with him.

"Lets take a walk." Joe said whispering in my ear.

I nodded and he took my hand leading me outside. We continued walking hand in hand but I stopped.

"Joe?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked staring back.

"I still have feelings for you."

He didn't say anything so I pulled my hand away and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No I'm glad you did." He said pulling me to him again.

"What?"

"When I asked you to come with me to this party I was hoping it would be just me and you."

"Like a date?"

"I—well yeah."

"I'm so sorry. I invited Demi. I shouldn't have."

"No it's okay. It's good for her to get out too. Besides we have right now."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he held me.

"I like you too." Joe whispered in my ear.

I smiled and we stood in each other's arms for a couple minutes more.

"Miley?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"Can we give this a try? Us?"

I smiled and pressed my lips lightly to his.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

I nodded and Joe lifted me up and kissed me. Our moment was soon interrupted by a voice calling my name. I pulled away and was shocked by who I saw.

"Nick? Oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

"I was just out on a walk."

"Pretty long walk from Arizona to here."

"Not really. My parents just moved us here."

"What? Why? And why didn't you tell me?"

"My dad was moved here for work. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did."

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Uh it's okay. How about I walk you home? You don't mind do you Joe?"

"No not at all. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

I quickly kissed his lips and Nick and I walked off.

"So you and pizza boy now?"

"His name is Joe and yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just happened. As in before you walked up."

"Well sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your moment."

"I was going to tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me you still had feeling for him?"

"I didn't know I had to tell you about who I like."

"I just thought we were close."

"We are. I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was important."

"I love you Miley." He said suddenly.

"Nick-"

"I know you love me too."

"Yeah, as a friend."

"No I mean-"

"I know what you mean. I'm just telling you what I mean. I'm sorry to say it but I'm over you. I moved on."

"No Miley we're supposed to be together. I live here now it can be just like in Arizona."

"No. We're over. This is over. I'm sorry."

"It can't be!" he yelled.

"It is."

"No!" he screamed grabbing my arms.

We were standing near his front door now.

"You're scaring me."

"Miley love me!" he yelled slamming me against this front door.

"You're hurting me. Stop!"

He lowered his face to mine.

"Please, just let me go."

"Never."

I had never seen him like this. He started kissing my neck. I couldn't think of anything else to do other than kick him in the balls. So I did and I went running off. I ended up in front of Joe's door.

_Me: Are you home?_

_Joe: Yeah just got here._

_Me: Can I come in?_

_Joe: Door's open. Come on up _

I opened the front door and snuck up to Joe's room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

I crawled next to him on his bed and snuggled into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked securing me.

"I just wanted to see you." I said looking up at him.

He lightly kissed me and we watched what he had been watching before I came. I ended up falling asleep in his arms. I woke up before him the next morning. I gently removed myself from his arms and snuck downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Miley? When did you get here?" Demi asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"I stayed the night."

"Oh, why didn't you say something? Where did you sleep?"

"I actually fell asleep in Joe's room."

"Oh my gosh did you two finally hook up?"

"No. We really only slept. But we are a couple now."

"It's about time!"

"Thanks." I said laughing.

"So how come you stayed the night? And where did you got after the party? You didn't say goodbye!"

"I—well Joe and I ran into Nick."

Demi spit out the water she was drinking and looked at me in shock.

"What? When? Why?"

"Joe and I ran into him last night when we were on a walk. His family moved here."

"I can't believe this!"

"I know! He still wants to be with me but I told him about Joe. I'm not sure how this is going to end but hopefully it ends well."

"Hopefully! I've had to watch you and my brother give each other those 'I want to be with you' and 'I have the feelings for you' looks for far too long. You guys need to be together or else the world just might end."

"I'm over Nick. He'll always be my first love but now I really like Joe and I don't want to mess that up."

"Good girl." Demi said smiling walking into the living room. I followed behind her.

"So what happened with you at the party last night? I forgot to ask."

"It was amazing. I met an amazing guy."

"That's awesome! What's his name?"

"Kevin. He's a senior. He's going to be new at our school."

"If he hasn't started school yet then how was he invited to the party?"

"Oh he ran into some other guys from school and when he told them he was starting Monday they invited him to the party to get to know people."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah. I guess he's just coming back from some boarding school. He hasn't seen his family in like three years. But now his dad is letting him come back and live with him, his step mom, and sister."

No it couldn't be.

"Miley?" Demi asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Yeah sorry. What did you say his name was again?"

"Kevin why?"

"I have to go, tell Joe I'm sorry I had to go."

I walked out before she could respond. Did I forget to mention I have a brother? His name just so happens to be Kevin, he would be a senior and he was away at boarding school. But he couldn't be back could he? When I was in 8th grade my dad sent him away. Why did my dad do this? Well Kevin started getting into a lot of trouble in school, with the police, and he took his anger out on me. It wasn't anything serious or scaring it just scared me. So my dad finally had enough and sent him away. The reason I never mentioned him before was because I just wanted to forget. I told myself I didn't have a brother. I almost forgot about him until now.

**Sorry it's short but I needed to leave you in suspense so that you shall continue you read my story (: **

**So yes I decided to make Kevin Miley's brother. **

…**Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I got home and burst through the door.

"Hi honey. How was Demi's?"

"Please tell me I'm wrong." I said as calmly as I could.

"What are you-"

"Is Kevin back?"

My dad stayed silent.

"How could you?"

"I was going to tell you."

"When? Monday morning when I found him here?"

"Miley please listen."

"Why should I? I don't want him here!"

I heard a noise behind me and saw it was Kevin. I suddenly felt a wave of sadness come over me. I ignored him and went to my room where I stayed for the rest of the weekend. I didn't see or talk to anyone. Monday came and when I went down stairs my dad and Linda were already gone leaving Kevin and I alone.

"Morning." He said to me.

I just ignored him and made some toast.

"Dad wants us to walk to school together."

I only nodded and finished my toast. We walked to school in silence. I had nothing to say to him. Joe found me the second we reached school.

"What happened to you this weekend? I called and texted you."

I didn't get a chance to respond because Demi came out from behind Joe.

"Kevin! Hey." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Demi." Kevin said shyly.

"You know Miley?"

"No." I said quickly.

"Oh." Demi said confused.

I walked away and hoped that Kevin wouldn't say anything to Demi.

"What was that about?" Demi asked Kevin.

He only shrugged.

"Well I'm going to go find out." Joe said coming after me.

"Miley wait up." He said when he saw me.

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right? I'm always here for you."

"I know thank you." I said hugging him.

Joe didn't ask me again about what had happened that weekend which I was thankful for. When lunch came I was surprised not to see Kevin with Demi.

"Hey." I said sitting down.

"Hi." She said sullenly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kevin. He's been acting weird all day and now he's just avoiding me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

I didn't really know what else to say. I was curious as to why he was avoiding her though.

"I would try talking to him but he would probably just come up with some lame excuse about why he can't talk."

I knew where she was going with this. So I stayed silent.

"Do you think you could try talking to him?"

"I don't really know him. It would be weird."

I know I'm lying to her but I didn't want to her yet or at all really.

"Right. Sorry."

I felt bad for her. She really likes him. I may not understand why or how but she does. I spent the rest of the day trying to think of a good excuse as to why I won't be needing rides from Joe anymore. There was no way I was going to let Kevin come back into my life so easily, or at all.

"Hey babe." Joe said finding me after school.

I almost forgot Joe and I were a couple. With everything that's been going on and all. But it was a great reminder.

"Hey." I said smiling.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"So do you want a ride home?" he asked intertwining our fingers.

"No, but thanks anyways."

He looked at me confused.

"My dad's picking me up today." I lied.

I know it's not a good thing to lie but he couldn't find out about Kevin.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to wait with you until he gets here?"

"I'll be okay. You can go ahead."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Bye." I said before he kissed me once more.

After he was out of sight Kevin appeared next to me.

"Ready to go?"

I started to walk away. But I felt his hand lightly grab me to stop me.

"Will you please talk to me?"

I pulled away from him and glared.

"Hey Miley."

Oh great.

"Hey Demi."

"Hi Kevin." Demi said shyly.

He responded with a nod.

"So uh Miley what are you still doing here? Why didn't you get a ride from Joe?"

"Oh uh my dad's picking me up."

"Oh. Okay. So what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. I have to go. See you later." I said rushing off.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Demi blurted out.

It wasn't the most settle way to ask.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I don't get why though. You seemed into me at the party and now you barely look at me or say anything to me."

"Look that was then this is now."

"I thought you liked me."

"Maybe I did, at the time."

Demi felt tears coming to her eyes. She felt stupid for letting herself fall for a guy she just met and for thinking that he actually liked her. Brain didn't know what else to say so he just walked away. After Kevin left I got a hysterical call from Demi. She kept saying how stupid she was. And who was the cause of all this pain? My brother. The one I didn't want back. The one who ruined my life and is now trying to ruin my best friends. When Kevin got home I wanted to go up to him and slap him. But I didn't. We stood in an awkward silence until the doorbell rang. I quickly went to answer it and was shocked at who it was.

"Hi." Nick said nervously.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I wanted to apologize for Friday night. I was buzzed and not thinking clearly. I know it's no excuse but I am truly sorry."

"Thanks." I said.

Nick pulled me into a tight hug. It was honestly what I needed so I didn't push him away. I felt him tense up.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Nick asked spotting Kevin.

Nick was there for me when Kevin was the way he was. I guess you could say it's what brought us together. Since my dad ignored what was going on I practically lived with Tyler.

"My dad brought him back."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I'm here for you if you need me."

I remembered the first time I told Nick about what was going on with Kevin. It was the night I figured out I was in love with him.

"I know, thank you." I said giving him a slight smile.

He was the only one who understood whether I liked it or not. I felt like I needed to keep Kevin a secret. I wasn't ready to tell Joe or Demi about what he did and who he is. But I might have to soon to protect Demi.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but remember I'm just a call or text away."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes thank you, goodbye." I said pushing him out the door.

"You and Nick are still friends? Or boyfriend and girlfriend? I never understood what you two were."

I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I was so angry at the world. How could my dad let him come back after everything?

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone.

"Hey." It was Joe.

"Hey there. How are you?"

"Trying to be a good brother to Demi. She's still beating herself up over this Kevin guy."

"I know I feel so bad for her. She deserves better."

"Maybe you could come over and talk to her?"

"I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Great see you then."

I didn't feel like explaining where I was going so I decided to climb out my window and sneak out.

"Hey." Joe said kissing my cheek before letting me in.

"Where is she?"

"In her room."

I quickly rushed to her room and plopped on her bed next to her. She wasn't crying she was just looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" I asked lying next to her.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean I barely know him. I shouldn't be getting all worked up. He's just one guy. There are plenty more out there."

"This is true."

"I just really thought we clicked you know? He was like a completely different person at the party."

"Guys are just weird like that."

"I guess so. Thanks for coming over and listening to me. He wasn't worth the tears."

"You're a strong girl."I said lightly patting her back.

"Thanks." She said with a weak smile.

I stayed for about another hour and then left. But after I left Demi got a text from Kevin.

_Kevin: I'm sorry about after school…_

_Demi: Whatever…_

_Kevin: It's better if you just forget about me…_

_Demi: But why? You didn't seem to feel that way at the party._

_Kevin: That was before…_

_Demi: Before what?_

_Kevin: Before I found out who you were…_

_Demi: What do you mean who I am?_

_Kevin: It's complicated. Just listen to your friends and keep away from me_

_Demi: What if I don't want too?_

_Kevin: But you should.._

_Demi: I don't.._

_Kevin: Meet me at the park in 10? _

_Demi: Sure._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

She arrived exactly ten minutes later.

"Hi." She said shyly.

Brian whisked her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Mandy knew she should have pushed him away but her lips moved with his.

"What was that?" Mandy asked gasping after the kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you like me or not? I really need to know."

"I do like you. I want to be with you but there are just some things I can't tell you."

"Why not? You can trust me." Mandy said touching his arm.

"I know I can. I just can't tell you. If I did then you probably wouldn't like me so much anymore. But I promise you I'm a better guy than I used to be."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay I believe you."

Brian kissed Mandy eagerly. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I hate to ruin this wonderful moment but where does this leave us?" Mandy asked pulling away.

"I was hoping this means you're my girlfriend. But before you answer this would mean we would have to be a secret, at least for now."

She stayed silent for a moment thinking but then answered. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"I feel like I'm asking to much of you."

"No I get it. Everyone has their secrets, but if this is going to work no more starting now. I want to know the real you."

"Deal."

They quickly kissed again and hugged. Brian came home and had a goofy grin on his face. I saw it and rolled my eyes. Little did I know that the cause of this goofy grin was my best friend. My dad and I still haven't talked about Brian being back. So I was still mad at him. I guess it was time to talk.

"Casey can we talk?" my dad asking standing in my doorway.

"No." I said bitterly.

"I know you're still mad but we need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? You let the guy who used to hurt me right under your drunken nose back into my life. He may not be hurting me now physically but his presence is emotionally hurting. Don't ask me to act like everything's okay."

"Honey-" he started.

"Just let her hate me. I deserve it. I ambushed her." Brian said coming in.

"See dad? He wants me to hate him, so just let me."

"No! God damn it we are a family! Now both of you stop it!"my dad yelled.

"Get out!" I yelled back pushing them both out and slamming the door.

Brain was upset. He wanted to see Mandy again.

"What are you doing here?" Mandy asked opening her window.

"I couldn't be home." He said coming in.

"Why what happened?"

"My sister and dad got into a huge fight."

"About what?"

"Me."

Mandy knew she couldn't ask why so she just held him. He looked deep into his eyes and then kissed her. She and kissed him back and he deepened it and pulled her into his lap. The moment was soon interrupted by Stephen walking into the room. "Mandy I-"

They both stood up quickly and looked at Stephen nervously.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stephen yelled.

"Stephen-" Mandy started.

"Get out! And stay away from Mandy!"

"Stephen stop! Let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear whatever lame excuse he gave you about why he hurt you. I want him out now!"

"No!"

"Get out!"

"Stephen be nice!"

"Why should I? He hurt you!"

"Well we're fine now okay? So back off!"

**I know the last two chapters have been pretty short and I'm sorry! I have the next few chapters written on paper just not typed…I'll try and type them soon but I need at least one review before I post anymore (:**

**That isn't too much to ask for I don't think so…review please and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I got bored and decided to type up what I had...**

**You're welcome! (:**

**Still review please!**

Chapter 22:

"He needs to leave NOW!" Joe yelled.

"Stop acting like such a drama queen." Demi said rolling her eyes.

"Demi, you had a guy in your room with the door closed, and he was on top of you. You're my little sister, so seeing you with guys is hard enough but you broke the rules, and it's late, he needs to go."

"Fine. Will you at least give him a ride home so he doesn't die in the dark?"

"Really it's fine, I can walk." Kevin said not wanting this to be happening.

Joe sighed "It's not problem, she's right you shouldn't walk alone in the dark. Lets' go."

Kevin tired to protest more but Joe walked out of the room so he gave up and followed. The car ride was silence, except for Kevin giving Joe directions.

"Miley lives on this street, which house is yours?" Joe asked approaching near the house.

"Just drop me off here." Kevin begged.

"Why? Do you not want me to know where you live? I won't kill you unless you hurt my sister again if that's what you're afraid of."

"Will you please just drop me off here?" Kevin asked.

But of course when they stopped they were already in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride." Kevin said before getting out of the car.

Before he reached the door I walked out and saw him getting out of Stephen's car. He looked terrified. I gave him the death glare and he ran past me into the house.

"Miley? Why did Kevin just run into your house?" Joe asked getting out of his car.

"Why were you giving him a ride?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Fine, I caught him and Demi kissing so after I yelled I gave him a ride home, which brings us back to my question, why did he just run into your house?"

"There's something you don't know about me." I said looking down.

"And what's that? That you and Kevin have a thing?"

"Ew no! He's my brother!"

"He's what?" Joe asked thrown off.

"He's my brother, that's why he just ran into my house."

"But how? Why didn't you tell us from the beginning?"

"Because I was ashamed. My brother and I don't exactly have the same good relationship you and Demi have."

"Why are you ashamed? He's your brother."

"And I wish he wasn't."

"But why?"

"When Kevin started high school you could say he fell in with the wrong crowd, and things weren't exactly the best at home. My dad was with my first step mom but they had started having problems and he turned to alcohol and shut both of us out. Instead of being there for each other Kevin took his anger out on me. Yes it could have been worse but it still wasn't something I should have had to deal with on top of my dad. My dad sent him away the summer before I started high school and I hadn't seen him since, well until now."

"Why did your dad bring him back?" Joe asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I don't know."

"Well what are we going to do now? He's with Demi."

"I don't know. I'll talk to him. See what game he's playing. He may have messed with me and gotten away with it but he won't mess with my friends unpunished."

"I'm assuming you aren't going to want me to tell Demi about this."

"You assumed correctly. Thanks Stephen." I said kissing his cheek.

"I'm keeping a huge secret from my own sister, I think that deserves more than just a cheek kiss."

I laughed and kissed his lips. He deepened it and then pulled away.

"Much better."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said hugging him before walking in the house.

Once I was inside, I went upstairs and barged into Kevin's room.

"What game are you playing?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm not playing any game."

"Oh yeah? Then what was that whole thing with Demi? First you and here are all buddy buddy then you blow her off and now you're her boyfriend. Excuse me for thinking that you're playing a game."

"I'm really not playing any game! I backed off so this wouldn't happen but I couldn't do it Miley. I like her. Get over it!"

"No I will not 'get over it' She doesn't deserve heartbreak and your baggage! I bet she doesn't know the real you!" I yelled.

"That was the past! I'm not that guy anymore. You may not see it but dad does, if he didn't then I wouldn't be here!"

"It will always be there Kevin. There's no escaping the past, you're the perfect example of that."

"You have every right to hate me but you have no right to treat me like dirt."

"How exactly have I been treating you like dirt? I'm trying to live my life with as little of you as possible. I could be trying to get you back for everything you did, I could tell everyone what you did and make sure you wished you were still at boarding school but no. I'm ignoring you, and letting you have a chance and all I wanted was for you o stay out of my way. But again no! You end up with my best friend and now I don't know what to do! You have completely screwed everything up!"

He stayed silent and tears started to come down my face.

"What am I supposed to do now? If you break up with her she'll be hurt and I don't want that, but if I stop being her friend that would hurt her, me, and my relationship with Stephen. So please, tell me, what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

I wasn't yelling at this point anymore, I just stood there letting tears fall. Kevin got up and wrapped his arms around me. I wanted nothing more than to push him away or slap him but I couldn't. It was exactly what I needed, a big brother's love.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"I'll tell Demi everything." Kevin said quietly.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'll tell her everything I've done. That way she doesn't end up hurt from one of us ignoring her. If she knows the truth then she'll leave me. That way I'll be out of the way and you can have your life back to the way it was."

"Kevin-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell her you're my sister so I can still be your secret, at least from her. I know I screwed up and Joe knows now but I'm sure you already took care of that."

I was shocked by what he said. Either he meant it and had really changed, or he was planning something big. So I wasn't sure what to believe. He let me go and walked out of the room I went to my room and locked the door behind me. I got my phone and texted Joe.

_Me: You didn't tell Demi about Kevin right?_

_Joe: Right._

_Me: I talked to him.._

_Joe: And?.._

_Me: He really likes her…he tried to back off because of me…I think I believe him.._

_Joe: How can you be sure?_

_Me: He's going to tell Demi what he did to me, only he's going to leave out that I'm his sister. He's giving up Demi and keep my secret..what do you think?_

_Joe: I'm not sure…I don't know him but I wouldn't give up someone I like just to make my sister happy..hence the whole Selena thing._

_Me: Okay, I'll believe him..after he does it._

_Joe: Good idea._

_Me: Sorry for not telling you from the start about Kevin._

_Joe: It's okay, I get it._

_Me: I wish you didn't have to find out that way._

_Joe: Don't worry about it Miley, really._

I didn't know what else to say so I just turned off my phone and went to bed. The next morning I went downstairs and found Kevin already ready and eating. He didn't try and say hi or anything, we even walked to school in silence. He saw Demi and went to her before we were seen together.

"Hey Demi."

"Hey Kevin."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The reason my dad sent me away was because I had problems. I used to slap and scream at my sister. It wasn't anything to horrible but defiantly nothing nice. I assume you want nothing to do with me anymore. I just thought you deserved to know."

He walked away before Demi had a chance to respond. I was surprised he really did it.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine."

"What did Kevin say to you?"

"He opened up. I'm not really sure what to think. I need to find him and talk more."

Then she was off.

"Where's she running off too?" Joe asked coming up to me.

"To find Kevin."

"Has he talked to her yet?"

"I think so."

"Then why is she going after him?"

"She said she wasn't sure what to think and she needed to talk to him more."

Joe wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Everything will work out, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said looking up at him.

"Then I guess I'll have to make it my goal in life to keep you happy."

I smiled and pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You can't just tell me something like that then walk away." Demi said when she found Kevin.

"What else do you want?"

"I want to know the whole story."

"Why? I'm a monster. Now you know why I'm not wanted back home."

"I don't believe you are. At least anymore. I want to know why you did it."

"There's no good reason for why I did what I did. Things weren't going well. My dad was getting having trouble with my first step mom and he turned to alcohol and not being there so I started to cut loose and changed. When I got angry I would slap and scream at my sister for no good reason. Soon she stopped coming home almost. I would go look for her and drag her back. I only did it a few times so then she stopped leaving all together. Eventually my dad figured out what was going on and that's when he sent me away. Now can you tell me you don't think I'm a monster?"

Demi stood there silently. She didn't know what to think, so she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He quickly responded and hugged her back letting a few tears fall.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a little afraid of you now, but I do believe you have a good heart. I want to be able to be there for you. I can help you talk to your sister."

"No, you can't meet my sister or family."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then I can't help you. You need to be able to trust me. I'm trying to be here for you."

"I can't open up to you as much as your asking me too. You should be glad I even told you about my sister. You're only the second one outside the family to know and that was hard enough."

"Fine. I'll keep your little secret. But we're over. I'll still be here for you if you need me, but I can't do this."

Kevin felt his heart break a little, he was doing this for me. "Okay." That was all he was able to say. Demi came back to me and Joe with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"How'd it go?" I asked

"He won't be around anymore."

"Demi-" Joe started.

"I know you didn't like him so I guess you're happy about this."

"No, I don't like seeing you upset." Joe said.

I was starting to feel guilty. He gave up the only kindness he's gotten since coming back for me, the one shutting him out. For the rest of the day I debated telling Demi the truth or not.

"Get out of here! No one wants you here!" I heard someone screaming after school outside.

I saw that it was Nick yelling at Kevin.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Just leave me alone." Kevin said trying to get past him.

"How can you even show your face here after what you did?" Nick yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up to them.

"I'm going to teach Kevin here a lesson." Nick said cracking his knuckles.

"Nick leave him alone!" I hissed.

"Why are you defending him? Do you not remember what he did too you?"

People were starting to crowd around, including Demi and Joe.

"Yes, I remember but I don't need you interfering! Everything is fine!"

"No! He can't get off the hook that easily! He caused you so much pain! I remember all the times I held you as you cried yourself to sleep and all the bruises I helped you hide."

"Nick stop it! I'm sick and tired of you! Yes you were there for me and I thank you for that and I owe you everything but you need to back off!" I yelled before grabbing Kevin's hand and walking away.

"You didn't have to do that." Kevin said quietly. "I do deserve it."

"Stop it, no you don't. Besides the only person allowed to smack you is me. I said giving him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I saw Demi in the crowd."

"I know, I guess it's time to come clean."

I wasn't upset that I was going to tell Demi. Even though I'm still not sure about the situation, he hasn't given me any reason not to give him a chance, and this way they can have a real shot at a relationship.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I was thinking about telling her after you told me you would give her up."

"Really? Why?"

"You haven't given me any reason not to give you a chance."

"Are you sure you want to tell her?"

"Yeah I am."

He quickly hugged me and we walked home smiling. My dad came home and found Kevin and I laughing while making dinner.

"Looks like you two are getting along."

"Yeah we are." I said smiling.

"What's with the sudden change?"

"I just saw the guy who used to be my best friend and decided to give him a chance."

"I knew you would come around."

"I'm still mad at you. I had to find out from Demi that Kevin was back."

"Really?"

"Dad, you went behind my back and brought back a painful part of my past, no offence Kevin. Maybe if you had talked to me about it then there wouldn't have been so much trouble in the beginning. I mean you shoved him back on me. How would you like it if I brought back your second wife and shoved her in your face and made you spend 24/7 with her?"

"Okay, okay I get your point."

"Good."

"You're so stubborn." He said smiling. "Just like your mother."

I smiled and he left the room.

"You really are like mom." Brain said.

"I really miss her."

"I do too, I do too."

Around 9:00 p.m., Joe and Demi came by.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.

"I tried to stop her." Joe said.

"What was that all about after school?" Demi asked.

"Demi—"

Of course Kevin came downstairs at that moment.

"Oh my god, you guys do have a thing! How could you do this to Joe? How could you do this to me?"

"Demi! Let her talk!" Joe yelled.

"Why aren't you more upset about this?"

"Because he already knows."

"What?"

"Kevin is my brother."

Demi's eyes grew bigger.

"Now you both know." I said.

"How could you not tell us?"

"You know what he did. Would you go around saying: 'Hey everybody this is my brother'?"

"No, I guess not. But why did you let me like him?"

"I tried not too but he hadn't done anything, and he gave you up for me."

"So that's you couldn't let me in."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want her to hate me more than she already did." Kevin said.

"But we're okay now, so you should give him another chance now that he has nothing else to hide, as far as I know."

"What do you say Demi?" Kevin asked.

She ran up to him and kissed him. Joe took my hand and led me outside to give them some time alone.

"That was a nice thing you did." Joe said sitting down and putting me on his lap.

"I needed to forgive and forget."

"Well good for you."

"Things have been so crazy lately, I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together." I said resting my head against his chest.

"I get it."

"I'm really glad we're together."

"Me too."

I guess I had drifted off to sleep because the next morning I woke up on the couch.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Kevin said coming down the stairs.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Just fine. Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's no problem, though it was hard keeping dad quiet."

"Well thanks."

"You better hurry up and get ready."

I quickly hugged him and ran upstairs. Just when I thought things were going to get better, I forgot about Nick. He confronted us when we arrived at school.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

**So this was the end of what I had written on paper, I'm not sure when I will be able to upload the next chapter but hopefully soon. **

**And hopefully before then I get some reviews? :D **


	25. Chapter 25

**So here is the next chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait I know I'm a failure! Sorry if any of the names are wrong, it's been a long time and I couldn't remember some of them but I think I did for the most part. **

**Chapter 25:**

"I just wanted to talk to you." Nick said.

"Then talk."

"Why are you suddenly okay with him being here?" He was referring to Kevin.

"Because he has changed. I'm giving him a chance. So back off, I don't need your protection anymore."

"I just want to be in your life."

"Well I don't think you can be anymore." I said before walking away.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why is he here?" Kevin asked.

"His parents moved him here the night of the party you and Demi met."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Nick did end up leaving us alone for the rest of the year. Demi and Kevin stayed together the rest of the year, as did Joe and I. Since Kevin was a senior he graduated and moved out. But he stayed in California for collage, so Demi and him could still be together. Now here I am again, only it's the first day of senior year, but I'm not the new girl, and I have my best friend and boyfriend with me. Joe and I had a great summer. He took me on a trip to San Diego where we spent most of our time at the beach, so by the end of it we were both really tanned.

"Guess who?" I heard behind me as pair of hands came over my eyes.

"Hmm...Joe?" I said laughing and turning around.

"How did you know?" he said taking his hands off my face.

"I'm not deaf you know."

"Darn, that's right."

I laughed and kissed him. Joe and I have been dating about six months now and I've loved every second of being with him. But I couldn't help but get this feeling things are about to take a huge turn, I'm not sure if it's got the best or the worst.

"Are you excited? We're seniors now!" I said as we walked down the hall holding hands.

"This year is going to be epic!"

"Miley!" I heard Demi yell behind me.

"Hey!" I said hugging her.

"Long time no see."

"I know right? It's been forever!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, because you weren't over last night or anything." she said laughing.

"Nope."

The first day went smoothly. It felt like it was last year after all the drama died down. But I did end up having almost every class with Nick and only one class with Joe.

After school is when my vision of a drama free last year in high school died. Why you ask? Well I'll tell you. Tyler.

"Miley, wait up."

"Nick I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything more to do with you."

"Please, just hear me out."

"I don't think we can. Too much has happened."

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should listen to anything you have to say."

"We used to be best friends, we told each other everything. I know I was an asshole to you, but I want to fix that. I miss you Miley."

"I don't know Tyler, how can I trust you again?"

"You have no reason too, I know but please, I just want another chance to show you I've changed."

I hated this, there was still part of me that believed him, believed that he has changed and could be my best friend again. Nick took this moment to step closer to me, only inches from my face. My heart started to beat faster. Have I mentioned how much I hate that part of me that is still affected by him?

"I can hear your heart beat." He whispered.

"You should step back."

But he didn't move, so I had to take a step back. "I have to go." I said before running to my car.

Over the summer my dad also got me a car for my seventeenth birthday. I know weird; a car is usually the kind of thing a teenager gets for their sixteenth birthday but not me. I liked not having to rely on other people to get me places for the most part anymore. I felt freer. Not that I had much limitation before. I think it was also his way of saying "sorry I've completely forgotten about you again."

That isn't the point here though. So I got in my car and drove. I needed to talk to someone. I know I should have just gone to Demi with this but there was a chance that Joe would have been there or she could have said something to him. That left only one person. Lily. I know it was only the first day of school and I shouldn't be leaving the state but I needed to. I made it to Arizona around midnight. I knew Lily would still be awake.

_Me: Hey…are you awake?_

_Lily: Yeah, what's up?_

_Me: Can you come outside?_

_Lily: Huh?_

_Me: I'm sitting outside your house in my car…can you come out and talk?_

_Lily: Yeah of course! _

_Me: Okay, hurry!_

Lily was out instantly.

"Hey!" Lily said hugging me.

"Hey, sorry about showing up so late."

"It's always okay for you. But I am curious, why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I just needed to clear my head."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it has something to do with Tyler."

I looked at her shocked and confused.

"He called me earlier freaking out. He hasn't shut up about you since last year. Thanks for keeping me in the loop missy!"

"I'm sorry! I know I'm a horrible friend! But yeah it does have to do with him. He talks to you about me?"

"He and I still stay in touch yeah. He told me you shut him out. He wouldn't tell me why but he said he deserved it. So would you care to fill in the blanks?"

I told Lily everything that has happened since the last time I was here. I told her all about Kevin coming back, the drama around that, about Joe and I, and then of course Tyler.

"So then today he comes up to me and asks for a second chance at being friends. I don't know what it is Lily; he still knows how to get to me. I hate it."

"Nick and you can't not be a part of each other's lives. There's too much history between you guys. He still loves you, and even though you're moving on from that you'll still feel something for him. I'm not sure if that will ever go away, but I do know that you don't want to be in a relationship with him again you truly want to be with Joe. Here's where the problem lays for you two, he may say he wants to be friends, but until he's truly over you he'll always hope for more. While you on the other hand do want to just be friends again. The only advise I can give you is do what you think is right, and that's either try and be friends with him or just flat out tell him you guys have to be done."

Lily was right. No matter what Nick was going to be around. So now I had to choose whether I'm going let him in again, or keep him out for good.

**What do you think she should choose? I'm not going to write any more or post anything. This is up to **_**you **_**guys. I want to know from you guys who she chooses. **

**Yay Nick or Nay Nick? **

**Review your answers please and thank you! 3 **

**And do you think the story is getting to boring and I should just randomly end it or try and keep going? Ahh so much to ask of you I'm sorry!**

**REVIEW so that I may continue! Thanks! **


	26. Chapter 26

**My bad...I had written this a while ago and completely forgotten about it! I'm sorry! **

**Chapter 26:**

I managed to get back to get back to California before first period. But I had been driving all night and got no sleep. I almost didn't go to school but since it was only the second day I pushed myself to try and make it through. I didn't see Demi at school, only Joe.

"Hey." He said coming up to me "You look terrible, no offence. Where were you last night? I tried calling you but your phone was off."

"Yeah, sorry, I took a surprise trip to Arizona and just got back. I was driving all night."

"Why?"

"I needed to see Lily."

"Why didn't you just wait until this weekend?"

"I just wanted too." I said irritated.

I didn't mean to sound harsh, I just was very edgy. Having almost no sleep, I wasn't very happy.

"Okay, sorry."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I got no sleep last night and I'm just edgy, but that's no excuse, I should control it."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Don't be sorry, I would be cranky too if I was running on no sleep."

I smiled slightly. "You're amazing."

"I know." He said sarcastically.

I kissed his lips softly but passionately.

As the day went on I noticed that Demi wasn't at school.

"Joe?" I asked him after school.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Demi? I haven't seen her at all today."

"I don't know, she wouldn't come out of her room this morning and my parents just didn't push it so she didn't come to school I guess."

"Oh. Well I'll come by later today and check on her."

"Okay, see you later." He said before kissing my cheek and going to his car.

I was glad that my dad and Linda were still out of town or else I may have been in trouble for not coming home at all last night, but then again maybe not. I finally reached my house but when I got to the front door I saw Demi sitting there and her face was red, wet, and puffy.

"Demi what's-"

"I'm pregnant." She said suddenly.

I was silent. I had no idea what to say or think…pregnant? She's only sixteen, much too young for a kid.

"Before you ask, it is Kevin's."

"Did you guys not use protection?"

I did not want to be having this conversation with her, but I knew why she came to me.

"We used a condom but I guess it didn't work."

"And you're sure?"

She nodded as tears started to come to her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried.

"Have you told Kevin yet?"

"I don't know how too."

"Want me to take you over to his place and we can tell him together?"

She nodded and I led her to my car.

"Miley, hi. Oh hey Demi. What are you two doing here?" Kevin asked when we arrived.

"We need to talk." I said walking into the small living room.

"What is it?" He asked nervously.

I looked at Demi and waited for her to say something.

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"You're what?" Kevin asked after several moments of silence.

"I'm having a baby."

"It's mine right?"

"Of course."

There were several more moments of silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Demi asked, tears returning to her eyes.

I didn't blame her for crying so much. This must be so scary for her. Kevin got up and wrapped his arms around Demi, crying himself now.

"Of course I'm not mad at you." He said cupping her face.

"I don't, I can't get rid of this baby." She said firmly.

"I would never ask you to do that. But are you sure you're ready for a kid? I know I'm not."

"This baby is a part of me. I don't know if I would be able to give her or him up."

"We don't have to decide yet."

"I love you Kevin."

"I love you too Demi."

**bum bum bum! :D **

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Look a new chapter! :D **

**Chapter 27:**

I didn't stay much longer after that. They had much to discuss.

I got to my car and checked my phone seeing Joe had called at least a dozen times. In all his messages he was asking where I was, and if I had any idea where Demi was. I decided not to call him back, I knew if I did and told him I knew where Demi was he would freak out.

But I should have known he would be waiting outside my house for me.

"Miley! I left you messages, why didn't you call me back?"

"Sorry, my phone was off."

"I have no idea where Demi is, she won't pick up her phone either. I was hoping you knew where she was."

See, it was times like this where I really wished I knew how to lie.

"I know where she is, but I can't say anything more." I said opening my front door.

"What do you mean you can't say anything more? She's my sister! I have a right to know where she is."

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything. You don't have anything to worry about she's safe and will be back tonight."

"Does it have anything to do with this pregnancy test I found in her room?" Joe asked closing the front door behind him.

I froze, unsure of what to do next.

"Miley, you have to tell me, is Demi pregnant?"

"Joe-"

"Oh my god, she is." Joe said as all the color drained from his face and he slid to the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He wasn't taking this well. This was his little sister. I didn't know what I could do or say so I just wrapped my arms around him and let him cry on me. I started to cry a little too, this was a huge thing. My older brother got my boyfriends little sister, who is also my best friend, pregnant.

I wrapped my arms around Joe and held him. "What am I going to do?" he asked looking up at me.

"You're going to be there for her. She needs you more than ever right now, and being mad won't help anything. She's going to keep it."

"She is?"

"At least until it's born. She isn't sure if she can raise it or not yet."

"What's she going to do about school? Does Kevin know yet?"

"Yes, he knows. He's happy. As for school, I don't really know what she's going to do. We didn't really get much of a chance to talk about it. Besides, that's the kind of thing she should be talking to your family and Kevin about."

"We're all going to be family now."

"I didn't think of it like that."

"I have to go." He said suddenly getting up and walking toward the door.

"What? Why?" I asked following him.

"I need to clear my head."

"Want some company?" I asked hopeful.

"No, I need to be alone." And with that, he was gone.

**Review? :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I had to delete this chapter and fix a couple mistakes but now hopefully everything is right!**

**Chapter 28:**

The next morning after I found out what Joe did I knew I should have followed him.

"How could you!" I screamed at him when I found him.

"What are you talking about?" He screamed back.

"Why did you sleep with Selena!"

His face went white.

"Yeah, that's right. I found out." Tears were rolling down my cheeks at this point.

"Miley-"

"Save it." I said putting my hand up in front of his face. "You two deserve each other."

"Damn it Miley! Don't walk away from me!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do! This is the second time you've pulled this crap! You shouldn't be going off and sleeping with people to fix your hurt. You should have just talked to me, or come to me, but no I'm obviously not good enough."

"I'm not letting you go." Joe said grabbing my arm.

"I don't deserve this Joe. I'm done." I yanked my arm away and stormed off.

As I turned the corner I bumped into Selena. She gave me and evil smirk.

"He's all yours, you don't have to worry about me anymore." I said bitterly about to walk away.

"I'm glad you finally see that I always get what I want."

"You two deserve each other. You bother enjoy hurting people."

Selena grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

I took my arm back and kept walking. I ended up leaving before school even started. I didn't want to deal with the drama. I knew Demi was home so I ended going to her house.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door.

The tears came instantly to my face and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"What happened?" she asked whipping tears from my cheeks.

"Joe slept with Selena."

"What! Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wouldn't joke about this."

"Ugh! It's because he found out isn't it?"

"That doesn't give him the right to go off and sleep with her every time something he doesn't like happens."

"You guys will work through this. You're meant to be."

"No, I'm done Demi; I can't put myself through this again."

She pulled me into another hug and I let all my tears out. I ended up staying there longer than I had planned to so I was surprised when Joe walked into Demi's room. We both made eye contact but I quickly looked away.

"I better get going. I have some explaining to do with my dad and Linda. I'll call you later."I said getting up from her bed and walking toward the door.

"I'll walk you out." Joe said.

"I'm fine. I know where the door is."

He followed me anyways, but I didn't say anything to him.

"Miley, please talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you." I said walking out the front door.

He pulled me back to him and kissed me with as much love as he could. Tears came back to my eyes and I felt a pain in my chest and pulled away.

"Goodbye Joe." I got in my car and drove. I couldn't go home yet, so I went to someone who has been there from the start.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" Nick asked when he opened the door. "Not that I'm not happy you're here."

"I needed someone to talk to. Can I come in?"

"Absolutely." He said widening the door and stepping aside letting me in.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked when we got into his bedroom.

I sat down on his bed. "Joe cheated on me." I said looking down at my hands.

"Oh, Miley, I'm so sorry." He said putting his hand on my knee.

"He's not worth my time. I feel stupid for still having feelings for him."

"It's normal, I mean you loved him."

"I don't want to love him, I want to hate him, or just not feel for him anymore."

"It's not going to go away over night. It'll take time."

I looked up into Nick's eyes and memories of our whole lives together flashed through my head. I quickly broke our stare and looked at the ground blushing. Nick ended up holding me in his arms for hours and then I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 9:00 p.m.

"Oh my gosh, I have to get home."

"Where did the time go?" Nick asked looking at the clock and seeing the time.

"I guess time flies when you're having fun." I said smiling.

"Look, you're smiling."

This comment made me smile even more. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said quickly hugging him and leaving his room.

I pulled into my driveway and wasn't surprised to see Joe sitting there.

"Joe, this is getting old. Go home, or better yet go to Selena's and have her help you with your problems."

I wasn't bitter at all…

"Where were you? I thought you said you had to get home."

"It's none of your business where I was."

"I don't' want you to hate me Miley."

"Believe me, I don't hate you. I wish I did but I don't."

"Then why won't you forgive me?"

"Because you cheated! That's not the kind of thing you just forgive that easily. I want to be able to be your friend but I will never be able to be with you again. You broke that trust."

"I love you Miley."

I felt my heart break a little. "Go home Joe." And with that I left him standing outside.

"Where have you been! Why did you ditch school?" My dad yelled when I walked into the house.

"Joe cheated on me, I couldn't handle being there, so I left." Before he could argue with me I walked up the stairs and locked myself in my room.

**I was kind of in a bad mood so I wrote a chapter with anger in hurt...what do you think? **

**Will Miley and Joe ever be together again? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

My dad didn't try to ask my about yesterday, which I was happy about because I really didn't want to have to explain it to him.

I got no sleep that night. I was stayed up thinking about everything that's happened between Joe and I. It really hurt and there were a few times I almost picked up my phone and called him to say I wanted him back. I had to turn off my phone and hide it from myself after the third time, which was smart.

I got to school and felt like a zombie. Demi was coming to school today, which I was really happy about considering she was pretty much my only friend at the school. I knew she was going to shun Joe today, which I felt awful about, but I needed her right now and he could easily got and bang Selena if it hurt that much. Darn, there's that bitterness again…

"Miley!" Demi screamed from across the hallway.

I looked up and gave her a small smile as she came running over to me, well, fast walking. When she got to me she nearly knocked me over with a hug.

"Hello to you to."

"How are you feeling?"

"I could be worse."

"Don't worry, I'll avoid Joe at all costs today and give him a death glare."

"He's your brother Demi; you can't stay mad at him forever."

"But you're my best friend and my baby daddy's sister, you're family now too."

"He's your blood family, he out ranks me."

"You aren't like other girls you know that? If you were you would be telling me not to speak to him ever again."

"I might say that if he wasn't your brother and just some guy that didn't matter to you but that's not the case and I don't want to break up a family. It's too important to lose."

"I hate it when you're right."

I laughed lightly and linked arms with her walking down the hall.

"Promise me you'll talk to him at some point?" I asked as we walked.

"I'll consider it."

"But for today, you're all mine."

"After school I'm going home with you and we're going to have a serious pig out, got it?"

"Sounds like a plan."

When I got to first period I was expecting to see Selena and Joe sucking each other's faces off but instead I saw them sitting on opposite sides of the room. That is until Selena saw me and came over sitting in the desk next to time.

"Hey." She said giving me a small smile.

"Um, hi." I said trying not to sound as confused as I was.

"So, Joe asked me out."

Ouch, that hurt. "Congratulations." I said giving her an obviously fake smile.

"I turned him down."

I looked at her confused and shocked. "Why? Isn't he what you've been waiting for? You practically killed me when you found out he liked me."

"Because I figured out that I don't really want him. I never really did. Besides, he doesn't even really like me, never has. He loves you so much Miley. I know what we did was unforgivable, but he needs you in his life."

"I can't take him back. I want to more than anything but I can't. Every time something gets hard, or complicated with us he goes running to you and that ends up hurting me. I can't be with someone who can't even talk to me about how he's feeling. I don't deserve to be hurt like that. I have my own problems to deal with. I don't need a cheating boyfriend on top of it all. Besides, a girlfriend is the last thing he needs right now."

"Then how about a friend? I understand why you can't be with him but can't you guys at least be friends again? I know how close you guys were. Please just consider it. Obviously he needs to someone to talk to."

"I've always been there for him to talk to. He doesn't want to come to me and I'm not going to force him too. Why do you even care Selena? You hate me."

"I never really hated you Miley. I was jealous of you. I had been trying to get with Joe for over a year and then the second you come along you have him wrapped around your finger. You even got his sister to love you and you're beautiful."

"You were such a bitch to me. You enjoyed seeing me hurt."

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry."

"Well, thank you for the apology."

"I hope that we can start over and maybe be friends?"

"It's better than hating each other."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad we can be friends!"

"Don't make me regret this." I told her seriously.

"I won't. If I can be good at hating someone imagine how good of a friend I can be."

I laughed and we talked until class started. "Hey Selena?" I asked before she walked away.

"Yeah?"

"Demi and I are having a pig out party after, want to join us?"

Her face lit up. "I would love too."

"Great, I'll meet you by my locker after school."

"See you then."

Joe took his seat next to me and started at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked irritated.

"Yeah, can you get my girlfriend back?"

"No, sorry. She's done with guys who can't talk to them when they have a problem and go bang other girls instead."

He was going to say more but I was saved by the teacher.

At lunch I was wondering the halls and I came across Nick at his locker.

"Hey stranger." I said smiling and walking up to him.

"Gasp, is Miley actually speaking to me in public?" He asked acting shocked.

I hit him lightly and laughed. "Why yes I am."

"And what do I owe this great honor?"

"I wanted to thank you for being there for me yesterday."

"It was no problem."

"No, I mean it. I'm so grateful that you're still there for me even after everything that's happened."

"You'll always be my best friend first no matter what."

I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him. I kissed his cheek before letting go and smiled. "Shall we go to lunch best friend?" I asked holding out my arm for him to link with his.

"I would love to best friend." He said linking my arm.

I felt bad for not sitting with Demi but I knew Joe would be there and I figured if I wasn't there they would talk.

The rest of the day went pretty fast considering it was an awkward day. I got to my locker and saw that Selena wasn't there yet but Demi was. I didn't get a chance to warn her about Selena yet.

"There you are! I thought you died! Thanks for leaving me alone with Joe at lunch you butt!"

"I love you too. I'm sorry I left you guys alone but I was hoping you guys would talk."

"Well we didn't."

"You are so stubborn."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, are we just going to stand here or are we going to get our junk food fest on?"

"We're just waiting for Selena."

"Excuse me?" Demi asked…well…yelled.

"We're friends now."

"Um, when did this happen?"

"First period."

"Why did this happen?"

"She actually isn't that bad."

"She hates you!"

"She _hated _me. But now we're cool."

"I thought she and Joe were going out. Why would you want to be friends with his new girlfriend but still ignore him?"

"She turned him down. She realized she didn't want him and she actually apologized for being a bitch to me. She even encouraged me to talk to Joe."

"Are we talking about the same Selena here?"

I laughed. "Yes."

She sighed. "Well if you approve of her I guess I should too."

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

Just then Selena showed up and we were off to the store.

**So Selena and Miley are friends now? What do we think of this? Will Miley ever forgive Joe? And will anything happen with Nick?**

**Review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

It turns out Selena was actually a really nice person and was turning out to be a good friend, even Demi agreed. The only annoying thing about our new friendship is now Demi and Selena are ganging up on me about talking to Joe. After two weeks of completely shunning him, I finally caved in and decided to talk to him.

"Hey." I said when he opened his door one Saturday afternoon.

"Demi's not home." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"I know. I'm actually here to see you." I said nervously playing with my hands.

"You're here to see me? Why? You hate me."

"I don't hate you Joe. I was just hurt. You broke my heart. You can't blame me for being mad."

"I guess you're right."

"Can I come in?"

He stepped aside opening the door wider. I stepped in and sat down on the couch with him following right behind me.

"So what can I help you with?" He asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"I wanted to talk about where we stand."

His face fell a little and he looked at me with sad eyes. "Where exactly do we stand?"

"I don't think we can be a couple again. I'm still hurt by what happened but I do want us to be able to be friends again. There's no avoiding each other since my best friend is your little sister. We shouldn't have to avoid each other."

"You were the one avoiding me."

"Can you blame me? Besides, I'm here to make things right aren't I?"

"Sorry."

"I know you're going through a rough time right now with Demi being pregnant and I want to be there for you. I know for whatever reason you weren't able to come to me while we were a couple but I still want you to know that you can come to me as your friend."

"I don't know if I can handle being just your friend."

I felt tears coming to my eyes but I quickly forced them back not wanting to show him how much this was killing me. "That's all I can be to you right now."

"You're really important to me Miley. I don't like not having you in my life."

"So, are you saying we can be friends?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah." He said obviously holding back tears of his own.

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into his lap and held me. I pulled my head from his neck and rested my forehead against his and he whipped the tears from my cheeks.

The next thing I did I still don't know if it was right or wrong, but I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard and fiercely. He didn't think twice before kissing me back. He moved his lips down to my neck and started sucking it. I let out a soft moan and he brought his lips back to mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him as close to me as I could. We both pulled away when we needed air and just looked into each others' eyes. He picked me up off the couch and started kissing me again and led me up stairs to his room. He softly placed me on his bed and got on top of me. I think you can guess what happened from there. That was the first time he and I have ever done "it". It wasn't exactly how I had imagined it would be but it was still pretty amazing.

I was laying my head on Joe's bare chest as he stroked my hair and we just sat in silence. I don't think either of us really knew what to say.

"We should probably talk now." Joe said breaking the silence.

"Do we have to?" I asked groaning and sitting up.

"As much as we don't want to, we have to."

"I don't know where this leaves us." I said honestly.

"We obviously still have feelings for each other."

"But can I trust you Joe? You may say I can but this is the second time you've pulled that crap."

"I can't force you to trust me again but I can tell you that I love you and losing you was the stupidest thing I've ever done and if you give me another chance I promise that I will treat you how you deserve to be treated."

Everything in me was telling me I should give him another chance and clearly I still loved him as well. So instead of fighting it I decided to give in. "I love you Joe." I said before kissing him. I think I got my answer across to him, and he pulled away smiling. "I love you Miley."

After we got dressed and went downstairs we saw Demi sitting on the couch.

"Miley? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I came to talk to Joe." I said intertwining our fingers.

She still didn't notice that we were holding hands. "Oh? About what?" Before either of us answered she finally noticed our hands. "No way! Please tell me I'm not dreaming! Are you two back together?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we are." I said laughing at her reaction.

"Yay!" She squealed getting up and hugging me then Joe. "You better not break her heart again!" She said hitting Joe's chest.

"I won't! I can't lose her again." He said pulling me to his side and kissing the top of my head.

Months went by and Joe had been a really good boyfriend. He started stressing out about Demi's pregnancy more and more as her due date grew closer and closer, and instead of jumping into bed with someone that wasn't me he actually came to me and we would talk it out. I must say I was falling in love with him all over again. When Demi's parents found out she was pregnant, they were shocked and upset but they didn't kick her out or forbid her from seeing Kevin ever again, they actually took it fairly well. They insisted that when Demi turns eighteen that they get married and even though Demi loves Kevin and has no intention of breaking it off with him she doesn't want to think that far ahead, she just wants to go with the flow and see what happens.

As for our dad's reaction well, he was steamed, and started becoming overprotective of me because he was afraid I would get pregnant. But what he didn't know was that by making it harder for Joe and I to "be together" it made it all the more exciting and fun, don't get me wrong though we were always super carful because we both knew we weren't ready to be in Demi's position.

She ended up giving birth to a beautiful baby boy, and she named him Timmy. I was so excited to be an aunt, and honored when she chose Joe and I to be the god parents. I knew that Joe and I may not last forever but I knew that we would always be in each other's lives whether it be as lovers, friends, or family we would always be there for each other. So in the end I guess all you can really do is focus on the present and don't stress about the future.

**THE END!**

**So this is the end :) I hope you enjoyed the story! It was so fun to write! Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
